Gray Memory
by Soracchin
Summary: Izanami Garcia; An adopted niece of Alex and is a childhood friend of Kagami and Himuro. Supposedly, and mysteriously disappeared two years ago but decided to show herself once again. After reunited with her friend and meeting Kuroko Tetsuya, she vows to help these two man to become Japan's No.1 and bring their team to victory! Rated T for mild coarse language. GoMXOCXKagami.
1. We Met Again

**Tagged: Fluff. Comedy. Friendship. Hurt/Comfort. May contain some angst in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Except for my OC-desu. -bowed-**

* * *

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

We Met Again

**Izanami's POV**

"_Like I sai~d, the weather in Japan there is starting to get cold. Remember to wear more clothes when you go out!_"

"Hmm..." I hummed as I fiddle around the ring necklace I had on my neck.

"_Oi, are you listening to me? Don't get sick!_"

"I'm listenin'~ You're really naggy, Alex. No wonder you're still single in your thirties-"

"_Ho... You wanna have a taste of me, Izana? Anyways, while you're at it you should probably meet up with Taiga. He went back to Japan too._"

"Is that so~ Which school did he transferred to?"

"_If I remember correctly, it's Seirin something... Does it ring any bell to you?_" I choked on my chocolate milk carton drink that I was sipping comfortably a while ago.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nah... I think I'll meet him soon. _Very_ soon."

"_Is that so? Then that's great~ I'll call you again when I have time. Bye bye~_"

_Beep._

I plopped myself down onto the sofa. Looking at all the packages and boxes that was placed at my living room, waiting for me to unpack them. I sighed. That's why I hated moving house. It's always a pain in the ass. Sorry, I think I ranted too much. I should probably start with a brief introduction first; My name is Izanami Garcia. People who're close to me tend to call me by Izana or just Nami. Just like what you've heard, I had recently moved to Japan and was now busy cleaning up my new house. I'm a first year high school student starting from this Spring.

My appearance? Let's see. I'm about 5 foot 1 inches tall. A bit below average height of a Japanese girl. I have long grayish hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of my hair most of the time. Gray colored orbs and that's probably about it. Although sometime I do get tease at because of my abnormal hair color. Well, I'm already used to it.

I'm not really an otaku, but I enjoy collecting models of Gundam, guns, or any machinery stuff. Not to start a war but just a small obsession of mine. Most of the boxes at the living room now were filled with those too.

_They're my babies._ Eyes sparkling with infinite stars as I clasped my hands closely. Being over-dramatic is one of my specialty too if I hadn't mentioned.

I stood up from the sofa, and walked to the windows' pane and dragged the curtains open. Revealing the intense sunlight shining through the room; It was finally Spring. The season when everything starts anew. A new page of life. The cherry blossom fluttered as breeze blew across them. Dying the whole landscape into what seemed like a land of cotton candies. Although I wasn't a fan of pink, it was a rather pleasing color.

"Time to start cleaning~!" I stretched my arms upright. Then started to unpack and preparing for tomorrow's school entrance ceremony. It sure would be a hectic day tomorrow...

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"Bakagami." _This voice- Nah. There's no way she would be here. Must be my imagination._

"_Bakagami._" The red head flinched and froze on his track. Before slowly turning his heels and looked at me with a rather stiff-looking face. Afterall, only one person in this world would call him like that. It's none other than Izanami Garcia. Me.

"Izana-!? Why are you here!?"

"To wreak havoc in your youthful teenage life, of course."

"Ha!?"

Dangerous glints were seen ever so clearly through my gray orbs as I swung my arm around his shoulder casually. Not in an attempt of choking him, but in a way of showing my _affection_ towards my childhood friend who I hadn't seen in two long years.

"I-I can't breathe- Let me g-go-! Puhaa! You're still as violent as ever..." He knelt miserably on the floor and was now gasping desperately for air. Did I overdone it? Well, whatever. I snickered.

"Heh~ You're joining the basketball club eh? How like you." I took the registration form off his hand and started examined it. But the 'Goals' was left blank. Before I could ask him why, it was snatched back to him. "It's rude to look through people's stuff without permission."

"Ara. Then I wonder who's the one who dared browse through my gundam models despite my warning and broke it into pieces. Eh?" He gulped. Sweating buckets from my comment. He couldn't retort back, because it was true. I smirked cunningly. It's thousand years too early for him to pick a fight with me.

"It's sly to bring in stuff from the past!" He exclaimed. Getting all flustered just from a single blow. I sighed. He still hasn't change after all these years.

"Didn't you want to submit the form? Let's go then. I'm also curious about their basketball club here."

I skipped happily as I sipped on my apple juice box. Leaving the red head behind. He groaned, but decided to stop there and followed after me. Unlike Bakagami who's a head taller than most of the students here, it was tough for someone with below average height like me (Though I hate to admit it) to get through these tsunami of crowds. I didn't even know where I was going anymore. Until I bumped into something, hard.

"Ah. Sorry." I apologized before stumbled a bit backward. I glanced ahead of me and spotted a guy who was around the same height as me. Or just a few inches taller. A guy with pale blue hair and eyes. "It's okay." He replied monotonously. Then dispersed into the crowds. I couldn't recall back but it felt like as if I had seen him somewhere before. Or was it just my imagination?

"Oi, what are you spacing out for? The booth is just right up there." I jumped as Kagami nudged my shoulder a little. Snapping out from my thoughts. I looked at my red head friend beside me with intense look. "W-What?"

"Your... brows have become much thicker." I scoffed. Earning another twitch from him as a result.

"What the fuc-!"

I slapped my hand hard on his mouth before any colorful vocabulary words left his filthy mouth. His veins throbbed ever so violently underneath his skin as I did so. I then quickly made my way to the basketball club's booth before he finally explode. Looks like the joke went a little too far.

"Ah. Miss, sorry but we basketball club only recruit males. However, if you happen to have any male friends who're interested in basketball, please tell them about our basketball club! Even though our club has only formed a year ago." The girl who was seated in front of the desk spoke enthusiastically as I stood there examined her from head to toe. I have a habit of observing people whenever they tried to engage in a conversation with me. I know it's weird, but I couldn't help it. "Are you perhaps the Coach?" I asked straightforwardly. Although I didn't expect my raw assumption would be right on the dot.

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong?" Riko answered as she tilted her head. It seems like she was a bit taken aback from my statement too. Under normal circumstances, people would just assume she is the manager of their club. It's rare for someone her age to become a Coach. This basketball club... has definitely piqued my interest.

"I want to join the club." Kagami plopped himself down on the chair and handed in the registration form that he somehow had gotten from one of their club's senior, it seemed.

"Oh! Welcome freshman! Let's see... eh? There's no future goal...?" The glasses guy looked through the form submitted by the red head and was dumbfounded to see there was no future goal written down on it. Riko inquired the red head, but was responded by a rather cocky statement from him.

"Japanese basketball is the same everywhere." And off he goes. I sighed. He can be over-confident sometime. Something which I never liked. _'Humble is gold'_ – Quoted by me. People needs to be humble if they want to survive in this dark world. That's why I don't think that Bakagami would be able to live long enough if he kept up with that arrogant attitude of his. I shrugged.

"Sorry. He's like that. Hope you don't mind." I bowed apologetically towards the two seniors. "By the way, I heard that the Manager's role is currently empty at the moment. Is that true?"

"A-Ah. Yes that's true. Are you perhaps interested in...?"

"If possible, could I apply for it? You see, there has to be someone to look after that bastard... hahaha." I laughed sheepishly as I muffled the back of my hair. Riko and Hyuga both sweat-dropped upon the way of speech I was using. Yet at the same time they found my words so true after seeing the red head's attitude. "Yes. You may. And I think you're very likely to get accepted right off the bat since not many people is applying for it. We look forward to working with you. Ano..."

"Izanami Garcia. Nice to meet you, Senpai. You can just call me Izana would do."

"Riko Aida. Nice to meet you. And this guy beside me is Junpei Hyuga. He's the captain of our basketball club."

"Nice to meet you, Izana-kun."

The three of us exchanged our greetings before I made my leave and chased after Kagami. Running past a certain bluenette in the process.

"Excuse me. I'd like to join the basketball club."

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

"By the way, WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN!?" Kagami roared as he pointed his finger accusingly at me. As if I wasn't _supposed_ to be here. Much to my annoyance. "Did I forgot to tell you that, I had now officially become the Seirin High Basketball Club's Manager?" I declared. And he was turned into a stone. I promised his jaw seemed like it could drop anytime.

"When did you applied for it?"

"Right after you left the booth."

"Why?"

"Because you can't live without me."

"-The hell?"

I chuckled. There was no way I'm going to let him know that I joined the club because I was worried about him. I'm so thankful for Kami-sama for making Bakagami's skull so thick and foolish. At least stupid enough for him not to realize my true aim. Thank you.

Back to the scene. Kagami and rest of the other freshmen gathered at the school gymnasium for their first try-out. As for me, I was here for my first briefing as the club's Manager.

_Beep beep!_

"Everyone gather!" Riko blew her whistle as she clapped her hands loudly to grab everyone's attention. All of us turned to her, waiting for her to continue.

"First, I welcome the freshmen who have joined the Seirin Basketball Club. I'm Riko Aida. And I'll be your Coach throughout these two years." Murmur starts to resonate throughout the gymnasium after her introduction. Suspicious stares were exchanged among the freshmen. That was to be expected. Not everyone could accept a girl who's only older than them by a year and already claimed to be their Coach. I, too first had the same reaction as them. However, after observing Riko senpai these past few days in school, I could tell that she has something up her sleeve. Something _incredible_ that proves that she's worthy of being a Coach at such a young age.

"And I'm your Captain. Junpei Hyuga." The bespectacled male stepped ahead and introduced himself with a rather intimidating tone and pose. Followed by other second year seniors and telling us what position did they played in. Before Riko adverted her gaze on me.

"One more thing. There will be a new Manager joining us from today onwards!" She tucked onto my shirt and dragged me to the podium excitedly. I froze on the spot; I was too busy last night cleaning up my gundam that I forgot to make a speech of self-introduction for today! I imaginary face-palmed. I didn't want their impression of me to be a socially awkward person! _What should I do... Taiga-_ I sneaked a glance at the red head, hoping he could help me out but only to find him snickering away. 'Serve you right' was what I could interpret from that idiotic face of his. I twitched. He's so going to get it from me right after this. That _Bakagami_!

"My name is Izanami Garcia. You can call me Izana or Nami if you want to. I'm from class 1A. I'm a Type O and I'm very good at fixing anything to do with circuits or mechanics. So don't hold back if any of your machines were broken and just bring it to me. I'll fix it all!" I pulled up my sleeve as I flexed my muscle. Showing off my masculine side. Well, despite my small figure. I could be quite reliable sometime. That's why people shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Finally~ a kawaii Manager has descended upon us from heaven~" Koganei said as he took my hand and shook. I jolted and blushed slightly from the sudden skinship and nodded in response to his enthusiasm. "We look forward to working with you. Nami-chan!" Izuki and Mitobe both gave a curt smile. _It seems like the seniors here are nicer than I thought. _My mouth then curled into a pleasant smile back to the seniors. Maybe Seirin wasn't that bad after-all.

"Now. Introduction is over! Back to business!" Riko clapped her hands once again. "I'm going to do roll calling. Respond when your name is being called!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Here."

"Furihata-kun."

"Present!"

With that, she called out every freshmen's name and I in charged of marking down the attendance with a clipboard placed in hand. "Kuroko-kun."

"Kuroko-kun?" She scanned the surrounding with her extreme sharp gaze but to find no one responding or stepping up when the name was called.

"Absent huh..." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm Kuroko-desu."

"W-What!?" Suddenly, the guy who claimed to be Kuroko appeared behind our Coach. Scaring the soul out of her as she jumped. I blinked. Before my bulb start lighting up; It was the guy from the entrance ceremony that I accidentally bumped into!

"When... did you came?" She asked as she gasped for air. Still trying to soothe her heart attack from earlier. "Riko-san. Actually, he has been here these whole time." I whispered kindly to her. When I first walked into the gymnasium, I had already noticed him. Since he has quite an eye-catching hair color like mine. (A/N: She didn't know that Kuroko has a low presence yet.) But if I recall back, this guy too is from the same class as Taiga and I. Isn't he?

"Is that so... Wait. Kuroko Tetsuya. If I remember correctly, your middle school was Teiko...!" Riko's eyes widened when she finally registered the document she had browse through beforehand from all the forms submitted by the freshmen this year. Apparently, her mention of 'Teiko' had created a minor uproar in the gymnasium.

"Oi... What is this Teiko they're talking about? Is it some elite school or something?" I elbowed the red head who stood beside me. "How would I know." He shrugged. I was a fool for asking a _fool_ such foolish question. I sighed and shook my head in dismay; "That's why I say, you should change your name to Bakagami for god's sake."

"What did you said-!"

"Maa maa. Both of you please calm down." Izuki stepped up to stop us before any blood could be shed. Then, he kindly explained to us about Teiko and the Generation of Miracles in Japan. Taiga and I listened attentively to him and finally got the gist of the whole situation now; Kuroko is one of the Generation of Miracle. Ultimately known as the Phantom sixth man. I see.

"Then. Everyone, STRIP."

"... eh?" Everyone deadpanned and I choked on my own saliva instead. S-S-S-Strip!? Seriously!? No I mean, why? My eyes were spinning wild and sweating buckets now. _Does that mean I've to..._ "Ah. Don't worry Izana. That only applied to the guys." She patted my back after seeing how flustered I got upon hearing the forbidden word. I then heave a sigh of relief. _Of course there's no way she would ask me to strip... haha._

Although the freshmen were all dumbfounded but decided to give in and just did what they were told to. Thus, they stripped.

Riko started examining them from head to toe. Occasionally she would mumbled some numbers to herself. Later did I found out that she has the ability to Scan someone and bring out every detail about that person. As I thought, she's no ordinary feat.

* * *

**-At Maji Burger-**

"Izana."

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering for a while now... Why, did you disappeared two years ago?" Kagami asked as he munched down his third burger. Was this meant to be some sort of serious talk? If that was so, he really suck at bringing the mood out of it.

"Hadn't I said that already? It was to explore on this vast, beautiful world." I replied nonchalantly as I sipped on my strawberry shake. I didn't feel like talking about the past now since a third party was present with us at the moment. Though I doubt that Bakagami would notice it through that thick skull of his.

"Kuroko-kun, Domo~" I greeted the bluenette seated on my left. Who was now sipping comfortably on his Vanilla shake.

"It's fancy meeting you here. Izanami-san."

_-Pfft!_

Kagami ended up choking himself. I wondered why everyone seemed so surprised when they saw Kuroko. Wasn't he here the whole time?

"W-When did you came here!?"

"I was here first before you and Izanami-san, Kagami-kun." He replied monotonously as I nod along the line.

"You already notice him then why hadn't you told me sooner!?"

"Because I had forgotten that your skull is made of rubber and couldn't see people well. My bad my bad~" His face now twitched. Smoke slowly evaporates out from his burning head as I tried to hold in my laughter. That look on his face now was, PRICELESS. I wished I could snap a shot of it right now.

"If you hadn't being born as a girl, I would have punch you for trillionth time by now." If that dark menacing aura Kagami emitting now was oxygen. I swore both Kuroko and I would be poisoned to death by now.

"By the way, Kuroko-kun. Actually, have we met each other before? I mean not at the school entrance ceremony, but somewhere else." I asked curiously. It has been bugging me for quite some time now. I believed I definitely had seen his face somewhere before. However, I just couldn't recall back where and when.

"Yes. We did met before. Although it was long time ago."

* * *

**A/N: Yaaa~ Thank you so much for giving my story a try! (Although whether you like it or not is a different story. Haha) This is my first time writing KnB fanfic. In case you didn't know, I'm actually an amateur writer. Meaning I don't have a lot of experience in this field yet. That's why you probably spotted lots of flaws and grammar errors along the way. I apologized. English isn't my native language after-all and I don't have a large range of vocab compared to other authors. However, I'll try my best to improve myself as time goes on and polished my skills. So based on this first chapter alone, how was it?**

**Please _review_ and let me know what you think. Thank you~!**

-_Soracchin_


	2. Let's Do This

**To Anon-san: Firstly, I thank you for sending in your review. -bowed- I was well aware of what you had mentioned. The suffix '-kun' indeed is generally used for boys. However, that is not a hard rule. According to what I had found on wikipedia; "'-kun' is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status." Which means in the case of Hyuga adding suffix '-kun' to Izanami, who is his junior in school, is considered appropriate.**

**About the name, at first I had my dilemma. I knew that the Japanese name sequence is a bit different from western. However, the OC's surname isn't a Japanese last name. And I also found it weird if I put it like 'Garcia Izanami'. (Or maybe it's just me? Lol) So I decided to put all character's name in an English name sequence in order not to confuse anyone. But now I'm wavering... /facepalmed**

**Anyways, thanks for pointing that out! I'll pay more attention when it comes to suffix and the placement of names in the future. :) I'll also think about it thoroughly whether or not to change the sequence of the name to Japanese like you said. Once again, thank you for sending in your review. I greatly appreciate it. -bowed-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Except for my OC-desu. -bowed-**

* * *

"None of us knows what might happen even the next minute, yet still we go forward. Because we trust. Because we have Faith."

-Paulo Coelho, _Brida_

* * *

Let's Do This

**Third Person's POV**

_It was Summer that started it all._

_A season when palm trees swayed gently in the breeze in the warm tropical sunshine, the beach, and not to forget; The summer vacation._

_However, to a certain group of youngster there was no such thing known as 'Vacation' in their lives. At least not now. In fact, Summer means 'Hell' to them. While all the students were having fun throughout the vacation, the basketball players were training like as if they were being possessed. The amount of sweats they were sweating could have filled a river. It was tough. Yet they never complain. Because they knew that that was the choice they made. The day when they decided to join the basketball club, they had to surrender their so called 'youth' to the great Kami-sama. They were well aware of it from the beginning._

_Despite all these training and practices, a human still deserve some time of relaxation. No?_

"_Nene. Kurokocchi, let's go to the arcade later!" A certain blonde suggested excitedly._

"_I'm surprise that you still have so much energy left after our endless training sessions, Kise." The tanned male said as he yawned. Slouching his back._

"_So an idiot's body has high endurance compared to others. What a new discovery." The bespectacled male said sarcastically as he adjusted his glasses._

"_Mou! That's mean, Midorimacchi!"_

"_Although it's true that we're all exhausted after our training, it's not a bad idea to loosen ourselves a little while we have the time. Right? Atsushi." The scarlet head male chimed in. A faint smile spotted across his composed face._

"_Hmm~" The giant hummed along as he indulged in his chocolate pocky sticks while being laid-back as usual. Before long, they found themselves standing in front of the town's arcade. The blonde was the first to jumped in, leaving his teammates behind. The rest then followed suit._

"_Awesome... This girl has been winning for the 98th time! Just what is she...?" At the moment, there was a ruckus going on at the video game section. Kise and the rest went over to see what was all these fuss about. Only to find a girl who's around their age, beating everyone down in the video game console with infinite winning streaks._

_She sipped on her apple juice carton drink before placing it down on the platform. It wouldn't be long until she broke her old and make a new record; The 100th victory!_

"_Heh~ It looks fun! I'm going to play a bit." Kise seated down in front of the console opposite of her. He cracked his knuckles, before fire burned ever so wildly in his eyes; He's going to stop her! _

_Or so, that was what he thought._

"_N-No way..."_

"_Oi, you really suck at this don't you?" Aomine scoffed at the poor blondie who got crushed to pieces in just three minutes after the game had started. The tanned male then slowly dragged the soulless guy off the seat._

"_Kurokocchi! You've to avenge for me! Please win for my sake~!" Kise cried as he launched himself into the arms of Kuroko. Though the image seemed kind of twisted in a sense. Everyone could only sweat-dropped upon such sight._

"_I understood. I'll help you, Kise-kun." With that being said. Kuroko plopped himself down onto the chair and begun to counter attack._

_It was a fierce and close fight that lasted for thirty minutes long. Both of them gave their all as if their lives were depended on it. Not leaving an opening for each other. Eyes glued to the screen. Those swift movement of their fingers and hands were so fast to be seen through naked eyes as spectators watched the match with awe. It was hard to believe that the opponents were only middle schoolers._

"_It's a t-tie..." A spectator said after the long battle had brought to an end. Resulting in a tie._

"_Tsk. Only one more win then I could have break that record..." The girl clicked her tongue annoyingly. She peeked through the small gap between the consoles and spotted the bluenette seated across from her. She gazed at the boy who managed to put a halt on her legendary streak with indifferent look. Before leaving her seat._

"_You... what's your name?" She asked as she sipped on her drink again. She has to at least find out the name of the man who was tie with her. This was the first time she had ever come across someone this skilled after-all. Though she knew that she probably wouldn't remember it; Her brain cells are as good as dead when it comes to remembering names._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya-desu."_

"_I see. I'm Garcia Izanami. Though I doubt there's a need for you to remember my name. Anyways, it was fun."_

_After their small exchanged of greeting, the girl left the arcade lonesomely._

"_Ano... I've been pondering for a while now, how did that girl able to see Kurokocchi? Not even the audience sensed the presence of Kurokocchi until just now!" Kise scratched his cheek in confusion. Midorima, who has been keeping his silence these whole time, spoke. "Indeed. It seems like there are people in this world with exceptional insight capable of seeing even the invisible man that we've been trying hard to grow accustomed to."_

"_Well~ Whatever the case is, can we go home already? It's already this late~" Murasakibara whined as he looked at the clock that was hanged onto the wall in the arcade lazily._

_With that, everyone left the arcade and split up one by one. All alone by himself, the phantom sixth man was now wondering the same thing that his blonde friend had pondered earlier. To others, it might not be that much of a deal. However, to Kuroko who has been titled as 'Invisible man' by his teammates, definitely was rare and doesn't occur everyday. No matter how much he thought about it, it was useless. He probably wouldn't be able to see her again in the future and thus, he dismisses the thought soon._

_However, the fate has proved him wrong and decided to twist it. Not even in his dream did he thought that he would meet her again. Nor did he expect her to be his classmate in high school two years later. Fate really loves to toy around with people. No?_

* * *

**-Back to present-**

"... And that was the story." Kuroko explained their past encounter to the forgetful girl and the red head. Not leaving any details behind. Finally, Izanami who has been listening advertently, snapped her fingers.

"So you were that guy from the arcade! No wonder I thought that I've seen you somewhere before! So that was it..." She exclaimed. Before she added on. "Sorry Kuroko-kun~! I had forgotten about it~ To think that fate had brought us back again, it seems as if we were predestined or something!"

"Huh? Aren't you the one who's skull is made of rubber? How could a person forget the name of the man who had defeated you-"

"He didn't defeat me. It was a TIE. Have you even dug your ears before listening?"

"- You!" Again, the saliva war between the childhood friends has sparked. In a midst of this bickering, Kuroko watched the duo exchanged verbal blows to one another quietly. Pondering whether he should step in and stop the both of them before he got drowned by those saliva they were spitting vigorously unintentionally at.

"Ano..." He finally gathered enough courage to voice out his concern. But was unfortunately taken down with just one blow from them.

"SHUT UP!"

_K.O._

Both of them for the first time, were synchronized as they shouted at the poor male in unison. Kuroko trembled slightly from the aftermath. _How fearsome..._ He thought to himself.

"Ah! Sorry again, Kuroko-kun! I didn't mean to scare you..." Izanami apologized to the slightly frightened Kuroko. Who looked like a weak little puppy which got caught in the battle between a tiger and the fox.

"Tsk. Oi Kuroko, let's head to the court a bit." Kagami pointed at the empty street basketball court located right ahead of them. Kuroko nodded in respond to his request before walking into the court with him as Izanami tagged behind.

"Let's have a one-on-one. How 'bout that?" Kagami asked with a grin. He has been waiting eagerly for this the entire time. A long awaited time to finally see for himself the rumored Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles' strength.

"Yes. I planned to do so at the start as well. Please take care of me then, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with his usual blank look.

At the mean time, Izanami was sitting idly at the bench. She decided it would be best not to bug them at these moment. She, too, was curious about the strength of Kuroko and was already opening her eyes wide. Waiting for them to start.

"Izana, what're you sitting there for? You will be our referee." Kagami said as he threw her the ball. Being caught off guard, she barely caught the ball with her quick reflex.

"Oi! Don't throw the ball so suddenly! What happen if it had hit my face!?" She scowled. Pouting as she walked to the center of the court between Kagami and Kuroko.

"Like I care~"

*_Snap*_

_Thud!_

"... You say _something_...?"

"N-No... I'm s-sorry... -desu." After launching her 'Super-Magnum-Dynamic-Kick'. (Or, that was what she had name it on the spot.) She stepped on Kagami's head ruthlessly; He was brutally plunged and made to kiss the floor due to his insolence towards the wrong person. The victim stuttered, and could only groveled somberly at her highness' feet. _Farewell, my nose. _

Kuroko gulped. _How fearsome..._ He thought again as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his cheek; He definitely don't want to get on her bad side.

"Ready?" Standing between the two man, Izanami held the ball with her palm facing upward. Preparing to throw the ball up high in the air.

"Ready~. Start!" She didn't had a whistle with her, so she shouted instead. The two guys begun jumping with all their might and hand outstretched. No matter what, they had to be the first to claim the ball!

"Ah." Expectantly, the one who managed to get his hand on the ball was Kagami, who overwhelmed Kuroko with his tall build.

The sound of the dribbling and bouncing of the ball echoed through the now deserted park. They could only hear the rustling of the leaves and the huffing of their breaths. Breathing heavily as they both now drenched in sweats, Kagami advances and passing Kuroko swiftly. Who attempted to block him from advancing any further but failed. Kagami then jumped and dunk the ball hard in the hoop. Making a loud 'THUD' as a result.

"Oi. Stop messing around, Kuroko! Play seriously!" Kagami said impatiently. There's a no way a Generation of Miracle's strength only go this far. Thinking that Kuroko is still hiding his ability and wasn't treating the match seriously, has made the red head seethed with anger.

"I'm serious." Despite saying so, this one-on-one was one-sided at the very beginning. Although some time later, Kuroko managed to smack the ball away from Kagami. However, he wasn't able to make the shoot. Thus, the match ended with Kagami's win. Much to the girl's surprise.

Izanami, who has been watching the match attentively on the side the whole time, prodded her furrowed brows with her fingertip. _Something's weird..._

"Kuroko, was that really all you've got? If that is so, then I'm really disappointed." Kagami said dishearteningly. He has heard about how powerful the Generation of Miracles are and after learning that Kuroko was part of that strong team, he expected something greatly from him. However, it didn't went the way he had wanted.

"I think you should just quit basketball."

"Wait! Taiga! What're you saying?!" His childhood friend couldn't afford not to butt in after seeing how inconsiderate and straightforward he had acted. She sneak a glance at Kuroko, worried about his feelings.

"I won't quit basketball, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated calmly. Before he continued, "My strength is different from the others. I'm a _shadow_."

"... Shadow?" Izanami raised her brows. Confused.

* * *

**-The next day-**

"So that was what he meant by _shadow_..." Izanami muttered.

Riko had decided to have the freshmen play against the sophomores in a practice match in order to gauge their strength. During the first quarter, Kagami was shown playing vigorously and were hogging all the points. In contrast to the rumored Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles, who gets the ball stolen multiple times and was proven weak again.

Despite having Kagami scoring, it wasn't enough to stop the counter-attack by the second years. Soon enough, the seniors were leading with sixteen points ahead.

However, the table was turned shortly after the game had restart. Kuroko finally unleashed his hidden potential that was unbeknownst to anyone before and was now seen using his invisible passes to help the team through its crisis. The freshmen had finally made their comeback. Thanks to Kuroko.

"Amazing..." Izanami's mouth now hanging wide. Gaping as she watched the match with such intense focus that she could bore a hole in the gymnasium floor with her laser-like-beam.

No wonder last night, she felt something was weird with the one-on-one match between Kagami and him. Now she finally knew why. The corner of her mouth curled upwards. Feelings of respect and admiration whelmed inside her. _As expected of the man who had defeated – I mean, tie with me!_

"_Yosha!_ We're only one point behind now! Don't let down your guard and go full force, everyone!" Kagami shouted. Grinning from ear to ear as he got all hyped up seeing that their gap has shortened and victory is finally within grasp.

"Why did he sound like as if he's the leader here... Really. That Bakagami." The new manager uttered disapprovingly. Sighing and shook her head in a gesture of surrender. When the red head got all pumped up like these, there's no one and no way to stop him now.

"Maa~ I guess that's one of his charm, don't you think so? Thanks to his enthusiasm, the freshmen team's morale has went up." Riko said with a soft smile plastered on her face. She, too, has been watching the match with an equally intense focus as Izanami. Not shifting a gaze away from it. "Maybe you're right." Izanami replied as her gaze softened. Now looking at his hot-headed friend playing with all his might. Grinning like an idiot from time to time whenever he managed to score a point.

"Ah! Damn!" Using his misdirection, Kuroko successfully stole a ball away from Hyuga and was now driving to the basket. He took his stance, and jumped before the ball left his hands as he tossed.

The moment felt like eternity, as if the ball was rotating in slow motion and floating in the air. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and watched apprehensively on the ball that was thrown to the hoop. Beads of cold sweat were cascading down from everyone's forehead. _Please... go in!_ Clasping her hands tight as Izanami prayed with her eyes closed. Heart throbbing louder and louder with every milliseconds passes by.

_Dong!_

"Ah..." The ball was bounced off after it had collided with the rim of the hoop; It didn't went in.

"Rebound!" Tsuchida yelled desperately. Just when he was about to catch the fallen ball, Kagami got a step ahead of him; Kagami caught the rebound in mid-air and immediately dunk it right in the hoop with that remaining one second left for the quarter before it ends.

"W-we... won!" Furihata exclaimed. The freshmen had triumph over the sophomores and were now dancing around the court with joy. Their hardwork, and teamwork, had definitely paid off.

"We did it! Kuroko! Izana!" Kagami bellowed at the top of his lungs as he slung his arm around Kuroko's neck. The latter seemed surprised by the sudden close intimacy between them. However, he didn't mind it. And was smiling contently at their success. While still having his arm around Kuroko, Kagami turned his head to the direction of where her childhood friend stood. Eyes sparkling with happiness and sense of accomplishment. That huge jester smile still plastering all over his sweaty face.

Izanami couldn't afford not to smile upon seeing that goofy grin of his. Her eyes travelled and softened at the sight of Kagami acting all buddy-buddy with Kuroko. Who was previously being denied and deemed as weak by him.

This emotional sight probably reminded her of those days back in America. When Kagami still hadn't moved to Japan. When Himuro, Kagami, and her would play together and spent those days doing foolish things that kids would do. That was, before everything fell apart. Resulting her leaving the two, the two important persons that she holds dearly in her heart till these days.

"The winner of this practice match, goes to the Freshmen team!" Riko announced the outcome of the match. Despite it being pretty obvious without saying it. The second years huffed as exhaustion slowly kicks in on them. Yet they didn't seemed the least dejected at all by the outcome as everyone were seen wearing a satisfied smile. Acknowledging Kagami's potential and Kuroko's strength.

* * *

**-After school-**

"You seems to be in high-spirit today, Taiga." Izanami stated. Now seated opposite of Kagami as they both came to the Maji Burger due to their insatiable hunger for food after the practice match.

"... Do I? I don't think I'm different from usual though." He replied nonchalantly as he wolfed down his fifth burger. That amazing appetite of his always never fail to amaze her. Despite knowing him for such a long time. She sighed in defeat, before a small chuckle broke out.

"W-What?" The sudden outburst of laughter from his friend has made the red head panic and flustered at the same time.

"As usual, it's amusing to see how bad your eyesight are, Taiga. -Pfft!" Dumbstruck, Kagami raised his brow and cast a strange glance at the weird girl who has been laughing nonplussed. Thinking that she must be either mad or possessed.

"I think Izanami-san is referring to how you couldn't seem to notice me. Kagami-kun."

"W-Woah!" Eyes threatening to pop out of its sockets. Kagami fell pathetically from his chair backward due to the heart-attack a certain bluenette had given him.

"... You-!" The red head grunts. Glaring daggers now at Kuroko. He slowly got up from the floor and stroke his throbbing head that was clashed with the hard, cement tiles earlier and tried to soothe the pain. His mouth twitched. Annoyed by his lack of presence and how he always scared the wits out of him.

"By the way, I've a question for you. Izanami-san."

"What is it?" Sipping her strawberry shake calmly, she looked at Kuroko who was sitting beside her. Waiting for him to continue.

"How are you able to sense my presence right from the start?" He nailed it. Even Kagami who has been grumbling since he notices Kuroko, stopped, and was now joining in the conversation. Inquisitively.

"Hmm..." Izanami cocked her head to the side as she pondered. Resting her chin on her knuckle. The two guys begun to glue their eyes on the girl as their curiosity reached its peak.

"Actually, I'm not that sure too. Maybe it's because Kuroko is very akin to me...?" She said as she scratched her head confusingly. That answer of her was vague and wasn't very satisfying. Thus, Kagami inquired further. "Akin? How are both of you similar to each other?"

That's right. No matter how he looked at it, both of their personalities greatly contrasted with one another. As if like a magnet of south and north pole. Although Izanami could be quite creepy like Kuroko sometimes, their over-all attributes doesn't add up. Not at all.

"Don't kno'. But when I first met Kuroko-kun, I had this strange sense of familiarity surged within me." Her further statement had confused the red head even more now. Kuroko, who has been keeping his silence all these while, finally spoke. "I, too, felt the same way as you did."

"Really!? How cool~ It looks like we're really fated, Kuroko-kun." She beamed at the bluenette brightly. Among all the people she had met, she found Kuroko the most easiest to talk and relate to. Even though he always seems to have this poker face on him, it doesn't change the fact that she felt natural and at ease whenever she's with him.

"Maybe, we're actually long-lost siblings who got separated due to tragedy when we were young-!?" Now, Kagami could confidently bet all his fortunes that, they're not akin to each other. Never.

"What kind of manga have you been reading all these time!? And there's no way that would happen!" Kagami blew his top at the girl who got too carried away in her fantasy. Apparently, her exaggeration seemed to have gone a little overboard. The guy who she claimed to be her 'long-lost brother', watched the scene in utter silence. As if it doesn't concern him and continued sipping comfortably on his vanilla shake.

"... Hn?"

Kuroko glanced at the tray in front of him. He believed that he had just finished eating his burger not long ago. Then why was there another one again? The answer lie in the gluttony; Kagami Taiga, who secretly gave him one of his burger as a sign of acknowledgment of his strength.

"That is yours." Kagami said as he scratched his cheek. Avoiding his eyes from Kuroko. However, in Izanami's eyes, this sight of Kagami is labeled as 'Tsungami'. A rare sight. Of course, it didn't went unnoticed from her hawk-like-eyes. Eyes sparkling with mischief as a smirk slowly crawled its way to her face.

"Heh~ Tsungami is being baaashfuul~" She sneered as her hand covered the side of her mouth purposely.

"Shut up! I'm not! And don't call me that!" He retorted strongly. Face was already in beet-red from embarrassment.

"Don't wanna~ Tsungami. Tsungami. Tsungami-" She drawled monotonously and chanted nonplussed. As if she was casting a spell.

The red head's fist now clenched ever so tightly. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Unable to take her remark anymore, Kagami resorted to his last resort; He stuffed her agape mouth with one of his many burgers.

...

There was a few seconds of peace and silence between the three of them. However, that was just a calm before the storm. As a bystander, Kuroko watches the tragic scene that was going to unfold and befall Kagami in deadpan. _He's going to get killed..._

"...T-a-i-g-a..." A venomous aura that shouts 'Danger' was now emitting from the poor girl. Who got her mouth violated by a FRIGGIN' BURGER. At least that was how it looked like from her point of view. She would never forgive this. She would never forgive this kind of insult inflicted on her.

The pitiful guy who's about to get executed, was sweating bullets now. A ghastly whiteness spread over his face as an uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded his sense.

Sensing the Death God slowly approaching him, he dashed and escaped the restaurant with an incredulous speed that could even rival the speed of sound.

" -You bastard... COME BACK HERE!" She howled. Causing a slight turmoil to the building as it shook for a second there. The bystanders all thought that that was an earthquake, but apparently it wasn't caused by natural phenomenon. Afraid that the restaurant would collapse from her roar of thunder, Kuroko managed to sneak out without anyone knowing. _That was a close one..._ He heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

As the night grew closer, the street lamps started to light up one by one before the darkness engulfed the city. However, the scenery doesn't matter to a certain red head anymore. Because there's no way he would have the time and mood to admire the night scenery with the current condition he's at.

"... Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko, who was now walking beside him, asked in a worried tone.

"... Dow I loo' likew I'm al'ight to yo'?" Incapable of making a decent word, Kagami could only sighed solemnly. With his face beaten to a pulp that was beyond recognizable and human-like, it was indeed pitiful. Any passerby who had seen that face of him could only sympathize with a sorry gaze. That proved how terrible it was.

The main culprit, however, was skipping her steps joyfully as if whatever had just happened never existed. She hummed quietly as she held her hands behind her back. "The weather feel so good tonight~" Izanami said to no one in particular. Feeling the breeze whispering against her cheek, she caressed her bangs then slowly brushing it to the side. So that it wouldn't get into her vision.

Kagami again, was boiling in irritation by her 'Out-of-characterness'. _That bitch... One day I'll make her pay for this!_ It was a rather daring reverie. Too bad this reverie of his soon was crushed to pieces by his demonic friend. "Taiga... I hope you're not stupid enough to think about revenging..." He shuddered once again the moment he saw that sinister smile and deadly aura surrounded her. Like the cold breath of a grave, her words seemed to cut his very soul as all hairs on his body stood on their ends; He got see through so easily.

"Anyways, Kuroko-kun. How strong is the Generation of Miracles actually?" Izanami inquired the bluenette that was walking at the center between her and Kagami. Kuroko cast a glance at her, before he spoke. "If Kagami-kun were to go up against them now, he would be instantly killed."

Izanami's eyes widened. But it quickly softened as she kind of expected it since she had already heard about how strong the Generation of Miracles are from Izuki.

"Everyone has all gone to different schools, and one of these school that they had gone to will be standing at the top. No doubt about it." Kuroko added on.

"True. I wouldn't be surprise if that really happen." She said while gazing into the distant. As if deep in thoughts.

"That just suit me fine. I'll definitely defeat all of them and stand at the top!" Pumping with adrenaline upon the mentioning of Generation of Miracles, Kagami shouted his resolve suddenly. Grabbing all attention from all passerby who happened to overheard him.

"That's very unlikely to happen, Kagami-kun"

_*Stab*_

"Are you dumb? Hadn't you heard what Kuroko-kun just said? You would get your ass kicked even before defeating them."

_*Stab*_

"You guys are so cold! Do you really have to be so blunt!?" Kagami wailed. All his motivation were sapped away in an instant. He then knelt sullenly at a corner with dark cloud hovering above him. Sulking.

"I'm just stating as a matter of fact. Man it up already, Taiga." She patted him on his back in sympathy. But her words were stated otherwise.

"During the days in Seirin High, I had found my resolve as well." Kuroko said. Determined. "I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan. Kagami-kun." Though Kuroko said in a monotonous voice and poker face, The two could still felt the sincerity behind his words. They knew that he was serious.

As if touched by those words, a huge grin has spread across Kagami's previously gloomy face.

"Then, let's do our best. Partner!" Kagami patted Kuroko's shoulder. In the eyes of others, it doesn't seem much. But to Kuroko, it was a gesture and sign indicating their mutual trust between them. For the first time, Izanami saw a glimpse of a pleasant smile appeared on Kuroko's face. It was short. But she would never forget that expression he wore, and the event happened tonight.

"Ano... I'm sorry for ruining this touching atmosphere. But aren't you leaving me out of the loop?" Kagami and Kuroko blinked. Not knowing how to respond in this sort of situation, they could only looked at each other back and forth. Contemplated. Upon seeing this awkward sight, Izanami heaved a long sigh as she shook her head, "You aren't doing this alone, Kuroko-kun. I, Garcia Izanami, swear on the pride as a manager of Seirin High. Will definitely make you, Taiga, and our team the number one in Japan!" She vowed. Fist on her chest as her gaze hardened. Looking ever so determined and serious as Kuroko.

After hearing her resolve, the bluenette then smiled gently at her. "I'm grateful, Izanami-san. Yes. Let's all do our best to reach our goal."

Despite the low temperature of the season, the night doesn't feel cold at all for the trio. For they had their hearts pumped with determination and excitement towards the oath they had made. They could only felt the burning sensation surged within them. The warmth of knowing your friends are there with you, is more than enough.

Along the way, they might hold uncertainty and doubts. Experience hardships, betrayal, and anguish. But it won't stop them from moving forward. Because they knew that they are not walking down this path alone.

Thus, the bond between the three of them had deepen from that night. The curtain has been drawn. Awaiting the three of them will it be nothing but a thorny path? Or a road towards glory and sunlight? No one knows. And that's exactly what strive and made them look forward to.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty looooong chapter. Wow. I can't believe I wrote all of these. o.o Though it's mostly comprised of nothing but my own babbling. /sigh**

**1) There's something I need to alert the readers. You might had noticed it since the first chapter already. Although I follow the canon storyline, it has been quite a while since I watched/read KnB. So meaning, I had already forgotten most of the scenes aired in season one already. /deadpanned**

**I only review and recall what has happened through KnB wikipedia and since their wikipedia didn't explained everything in details, I've to plan out the rest on my own. In other words, some canon scene here won't look exactly the same as what had been shown in the manga/animation. If you're wondering why I don't just re-watch it again, then my answer would be; I'm too lazy and it's a pain to watch everything again when I already know the gist of it. (Lol) But worry not, I'll try my best not to stray away from the canon storyline too much. /thumbsup**

**You see, I'm the type who seldom re-watch a series unless a century had passed. ^^**

**2) I have finally decided to change all character's names into Japanese name sequence. (e.g. Izanami Garcia to Garcia Izanami) Albeit it still sound kind of weird to me... Well, I guess I just have to get use to it!**

**Now now! If possible, I'd appreciate very much if you could kindly drop by a review! I would like to know what everyone's thinking and how I'm doing so far. :) (It's really lonely to know that there're people reading it, yet hardly any opinion is being expressed... /sob)**

**-Soracchin**


	3. Undercover

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my poor grammar... But I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Have fun reading it~! /wink**

**Here is a quick shout-out to those who have reviewed my story:  
Xxdreamergirl95xX and CherryPop0120; Thank you for showing your support to my story! ^^ You don't know how much your words had motivated me... /cried**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Except for my OC-desu. -bowed-**

* * *

"As iron is eaten away by rust, so the envious are consumed by their own passion."

- Antistheness

* * *

Undercover

**Izanami's POV**

Ever since I mature and started to have my own ways of thinking, I have always find everything to be a pain in the neck.

Eating is a pain. Sleeping is a pain, Waking up is a pain, Going to school is a pain. Living is a pain; Everything is nothing but a pain to me. But what I am doing now is even more pain in the ass.

I. Garicia Izanami. Sixteen year old, is currently going through a deep crisis. And the demon who put me through all these ordeal, is none other than our dear sadistic coach; Aida Riko.

Right. I should start from the beginning. It all started from a piece of paper. Yes, you didn't hear it wrong. However, don't overlook the value of that 'piece of paper'. That paper is capable enough to turn the fate around. The fate of the two man who I vowed to make them the number one in Japan, that is.

* * *

"_Ne... Riko-san~ Please, I beg of you!" I begged with my head bowed in an 180 degrees angle. Earnestly._

"_No can do, Nami-chan. I understand your feelings but, they can't just play in official match straight away. They're still trial members after-all." Riko sighed apologetically._

_At first, I thought that after the practice match between the freshmen and sophomores had ended, Taiga and Kuroko-kun could finally be able to play in official matches along with the second years from then onwards. But I was mistaken. Later did I realized in order to become a full-fledged member of basketball club, they have to have a membership form given by the coach._

_Somehow, I overheard the conversation between Taiga and Hyuga-san this morning. Leading me to seeking permission from Riko regarding them being full-fledged members. However, from the looks of it, it won't be that easy._

"_I'm willing to do anything you asked! So please, let Taiga and Kuroko-kun play in the official match! I beg of you, Riko-san!" I pleaded. Trying to sound as sincere as I could. Not knowing I had just dug my own grave._

"_... Anything I ask, you said...?"_

_*Gulped*_

"_Y-Y-Yes...?" My voice quivering, I felt goose pimples all over my body when she said that. I have a bad feeling about this..._

_That smile on Riko-san's face definitely was off. The vibe she was giving off were reek of wick and danger. It wasn't a pleasant one. Too petrified to move, I could only accept the tragedy that's going to befall me and let myself dance around in the palm of hers. For the sake of Kuroko-kun and Bakagami, I'll definitely do what I can to help! Even if it means sacrificing myself!_

* * *

And here I am. Hiding behind the bushes in Kajio High's school yard. Camouflaging myself and concealing my presence. "The plan is going smoothly, and I've successfully sneak into their school premises. Boss."

"_Good! Now, be careful and don't let yourself get caught. Find their gymnasium quickly and scout them __before__ anyone notice you!_"

"-Roger."

_Beep._

That was what I said. But there is no way I can do this! Thanks to my beloved coach, I've ended up being an undercover and an illegal trespasser. I would be done for if anyone were to find out I infiltrated their school. Besides, it's not like I could just pull out after I had gotten these far. _I've got to keep going!_

Hooray to the countless ninja-related-manga I had read, I was able to pull through this on my own. Well, just barely though.

After going through a pits of hell, I finally arrived at the destination; The Gymnasium of Kajio High.

"... Huge." I gulped as my throat felt dry all of a sudden. And was rendered speechless upon seeing the size of their gym. Eyes wide as saucers as I scanned the building with my mouth agape. As expected of a veteran school for sport, they surely didn't disappoint me. However, what came next was totally out of my calculation.

"Kyaaa~ Kise-sama~!"

"-The hell!?"

I was swept up in an instant by a tsunami of fangirls prancing their way to the gym. Hysterically. It was the most disastrous event I had ever encountered in my life. My instinct has always told me; 'Never-mess-with-girls' and 'Stay-away-from-them-by-all-means'. Despite me being a girl as well, fangirls are on another level. They're not the same species as us human. If you're careless, you will die a horrible death with no bones or ashes remain.

Hence, I was pushed into the gym by the madness of fangirls. Fortunately, I didn't get stepped to death.

"That was a close one..." I muttered. Wiping the cold sweats off my forehead with my hand. It seems like I let down my guard too soon. I'm still inside the enemy's turf after-all.

_Wait... I can take advantage of this situation-!_ Hitting my palm with my fist upon realization, a light bulb had lit up inside my head.

Since I already got dragged into this, why not make the best out of it? Therefore, I blended into the crowd of girls and nimble my way as near to the court as possible. In this way, no one would notice my presence and I can execute my plan smoothly. Killing two birds with one stone.

"Nene, doesn't Kise-sama look even more splendid today~!? As if he's glowing~" Fangirl A spoke in pure ecstasy as she watches her 'Kise-sama' in a daze. "What're you saying!? Kise-sama is ALWAYS splendid!" Fangirl B retorted and added on. Making a big fuss over the way how they compliment their idol.

I sweat-dropped. Wondering who is this 'Kise-sama' they spoke so proudly of.

"Everyone! Don't slack off and continue running!" However, my attention soon was brought back towards the main reason of why I'm here. My gaze traveled to the court; The Kajio High basketball club was doing their everyday drilling. Running laps around the court, practicing their shoots, doing sit-ups and so forth.

However, there's a particular guy stood out extremely much; A blondie.

_Wow... is he a delinquent or something? It's amazing that he can still play basketball without getting an earful from the teachers..._ I pondered as I watched the blondie got throught the other players' screen easily. He dribbled his way to the basket, and did a flashy dunk. Effortlessly.

"Kyaaa~! Kise-sama is so cool~!" That one action of his, brought an instant uproar to all the maiden's hearts in the court. It was then I start to realize he's the 'Kise-sama' everyone spoke so highly about.

"... So, it was this dude who put me through this shit, huh...?" I gritted my teeth in anger. Thinking back of moment ago when I almost got trampled to death by those fangirls of his. Hurling silent curses as I sub-consciously releases an menacing aura that was even worse than Riko; It was reek of killing intent. If looks could kill, he would have died countless times. I swear.

For a second, Kise shuddered. A chill ran swiftly up his back, causing the nape of his neck to tingle. "What's wrong, Kise?" Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kajio High basketball club, asked the model half-worriedly. Raising his brow.

"E-Eh? Nothing... I thought I just felt a really perilous gaze piercing through my back somewhere... haha." He tried to dismiss the bad feeling he felt earlier by laughing. Only earning himself a kick on the head from his captain as a result.

"I-It hurts! What're you doing, Kasamatsu-senpai!?" Kise cried. Unable to comprehend what just happened.

"You fool! You should concentrate yourself on the training than to care about your anti-fans!" Kasamatsu roared. Clearly agitated by whatever the blonde tried to do or said. It might be jealousy because of his kouhai's insanely popularity, or it might be just a way to show his affection. Well, whatever the case is, that kick just now was SPLENDID. All my rage had dissipated in an instant. _Nice kick!_

_What an interesting team..._

"Oh no! Kise-sama got hurt on his head-!" Fangirl C exclaimed in a high pitch tone. Before the rest of them start to panic and rushed forward. The gym has two floors; The first floor is mainly preoccupied with players doing their activities and training. The second floor are meant for spectators to watch their training. Mainly the fangirls. In other words, I'm actually standing at the second floor along with the rest of the girls. Letting myself drag into chaos again. Helplessly.

"S-Stop! It's danger-" Too late, as I could felt a rush of blood rushing up my brain and was sick to my stomach at the horrendous sight; I was falling.

_Ah... damn!_

In the end, due to all the pushing from the girls, I lost my balance and fell over the fence. A haze of fear surrounded me as I watched my surrounding spinning. God didn't answer to my prayer; And that is to survive and make it back to Seirin in one piece. Shutting my eyes tight, I could only wait for the bone-breaking impact to befall me and fell to my death.

...

"-rous...?"

However, no matter how long I've waited. The impact never came. And occasionally, I could hear some gasping and murmuring in the background. I opened up my eyes slowly. Only to find myself in a position I never once thought it would occur to me; The blondie picked me up and carried me in a bridal style.

My eyes widened, as I blinked my long-lashed eyes disbelief and gave a small gasp. Trying to process what just happened like a super computer. When I finally registered what is happening right now, my face was instantly flush red. With steam evaporating out of my pores and into thin air. Somewhere deep within me, my heart was swelling with happiness that I was saved by such a romantic entrance. However, on the other notes, I was disturbed. Mainly because of the person who saved me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The distance between our faces were so close that it made me scrunched up my face in discomfort. Snapping me back to reality.

"A-Ah..." I said hesitatingly. Should I be happy that I got saved in such a surreal way by the guy who put me through all these misery, or curse myself that now my cover has been blown? I batted my lashes. Contemplating what I should do to get out of these mess.

"Really? That's good to hear... Here you go." He gently put me down on the floor like how he would handle a baby. "Judging from your uniform, you're not a student from our school. Are you?" He asked. Scrutinizing me from head to toe as he raised his brow in doubts.

_Keep your cool... Calm down. And think rationally! Izana!_

Despite of what my mind said, my expression was clearly shown otherwise. Panic-striken. My eyes spun round and round as beads of cold sweats cascading down my forehead like a waterfall.

"Ah! Could it be, you came all the way here just to see me?"

"... What?"

"I see~ It must be that case. If not, why would you come here all the way from your school? You must be a fan of mine, right?" Kise flashed me one of his 'fan-service' smile. But it didn't make things better. Instead, he was adding fuel to the fire. In my case.

_*Twitch*_

My veins were throbbing ever so violently under my skin. I'm grateful that this guy is a simpleton and the thought of me being a spy never crossed his mind. However, it's not like I can betray my conscience and pretend I'm one of his fan when I'm not. That would be too out-of-character for me!

"Curse you, Kise! Why do you always get to hog all the chicks to yourself!? Life is so unfair..." Moriyama sobbed. While the other players nodded their head in empathy. Well, I could sympathize with him. Life is indeed, unfair. A very good example would be; The Generation of Miracles.

They are strong. So strong that one would doubt whether they are human or not. They were chosen ones. They are gifted. Their power, their awakenings, probably were already decided since they were born. Or maybe even way before. It would definitely frustrate anyone who isn't as gifted as them. But what else can they do? No matter how hard they worked, how much effort they had put into, their strength are still million miles away from the Generation of Miracles. They couldn't do anything. That's why Tatsuya always told me; "Don't expect life to be fair." Indeed. We can only accept the fact and get over it. That's reality.

That was what I thought, before meeting Kuroko-kun.

"That woman... could it be that she purposely fell so that she could get Kise-sama's attention?" Fangirl D whispered to her friends. Tone full of thorns and venom. Too bad, out of all my five senses, my hearing is the sharpest amongst them all. My ears perked up upon hearing their gossips about me. I was hopping mad when I heard the slanderous accusation. It was then I finally blew my top.

"...Me? Falling purposely? You must be screwing with me..." I muttered under my breath. My bangs hovered over my eyes, masking my expression. Kise turned his attention back to me after he had comforted Moriyama's wounded heart. "E-Eh? Did you say something...?"

Picking myself up and dusting off my wrinkled skirt, I glared at the blondie in front of me. Seething with anger, I approached him menacingly. Kise froze for a second there. Looking dumbfounded and lost.

"You... Do you know what you've done? First, I nearly got trampled to death by your fans. Then, I got pushed by your fans over the fence and almost break my frigging bone. And now I got bashed by those lovely fans of yours!" I snarled at the blondie as I pointed my finger accusingly at him. This is why I can't stand _Ikeman_! Guys like him always tend to piss me off and bring misfortunes. Wherever they goes, there will always be fuss. Their existence totally break the harmony and peace in our society!

"Too bad, I'm not your fan. In fact, I think I've just become your anti starting from today. I'm Garcia Izanami. Seirin High's Basketball Team's Manager." I puff up my chest and crossed my arms as I introduced myself to the simpleton, and his teammates before me.

All of them were stunned. One of them, however, kept his cool and spoke. Dignified. "Seirin... You said? Why would a student and Manager of their basketball club be doing here?" That's right. It was none other than Kasamatsu Yukio. Captain of Kajio High basketball team.

"Why else? To gather data on the opponent that we're going to face in Interhigh. Of course." I replied. Unfazed. I admit that I jumped to conclusion too fast. But my guts have been telling me that one day, we will go up against them. And eventually face all members of Generation of Miracles at some point. If Taiga and Kuroko are going to stand at the top, they will have to face them. Sooner or later. So I'm not entirely wrong when I said that.

"Wait a second! If you're from Seirin... Then, that means Kurokocchi is there as well! Right?!" Kise asked excitedly. Beaming at me with his golden orbs. "That's right. Kuroko-kun is on our team too." I affirmed the blondie. Hoping he could stop piercing me with his star-ish beam.

"Wait again! You said your name is Garcia Izanami, right? Where have I heard that name before...?" Pondering hard as he tapped his chin with his finger. Trying to recall when and where had him heard my name before.

Seeing his exasperated look, I sighed. _Though he has the look, he lacks intelligence_. Who am I to talk? At first I didn't recognize him either. Well, you can't expect me to remember all the guys I had defeated in the past. Right? But after looking a little more carefully, he resembled the pitiful guy who I had mopped the floor with two years ago. Due to his pathetic record, my impression of him was quite vivid. So, I decided to lend a helping hand to him as a thanks for saving me earlier. "The arcade. Does it ring any bell to you?"

"Arcade... Arcade... Ar- Ah!" He gasped. Eyes threatening to pop out of its sockets upon realization.

"Y-Y-You are that girl-"

"Yup. I'm that girl who managed to kick your ass in just three minutes two years ago."

I snorted. Mimicking the deadpan look from Kuroko as I said. Turning a deaf ear on the way of speech I was using again.

"T-That's because I wasn't playing seriously! That's why I lost..." He lamented over his loss. Clutching his head as his past defeat came haunting down on him like some sort of nightmare. Now, a dark cloud was seen hovering above him. He squatted down lifelessly. Drawing an imaginary circle on the floor as he twirled his finger round and round. Sulking.

"Ano... Garcia-san, why are you hiding behind me...?" The tall macho guy, Kobori Koji, known as a Center in their team, asked as he peered behind his back. Looking at me confusingly as he forced a smile.

"Because I'm allergic to _ikeman _like him."

"... Ha?" Everyone sweat-dropped from my comment. Taking advantage of Kobori's back that looked as huge as a mountain, I used it as a shield from Kise. I eyed warily at the sulking blonde behind Kobori. As if he's contagious.

This comedic act soon was brought to an end after I heard an overly familiar voice reverberating the court.

"Thank you so much! We look forward to the practice match next week."

_This voice...!_

"Riiiiikoooo-sannnn~~!" I launched myself into the arms of our coach. Crushing her in a bear hug as tears of anguish trickled down my face. "Y-You are strangling m-me, Izana-a..." Riko uttered as she struggled to get away from my iron grip.

"Ah. Sorry, Riko-san!" Hearing her complaint, I quickly loosen up my grip. "You don't want to know what kind of hardship I've been through today..." Eyes brimming with tears again as I recalled back the countless of times when the Grim Reaper had missed me by a few centimeters. It's a miracle that I survived all that. Really.

Riko patted my back gently. Soothing the rise-and-downs of my shoulder. "Sorry, Izana. I made you gone through something terrible. Hadn't I? But everything's okay now."

I sniffed. Wiping the excess tears that flowed out of my eyes away as I looked at her in relief.

"So, how did the scouting goes?"

_Ah. Crap._

I froze momentarily upon hearing the sudden inquiry. Eyes wandering around except the interrogator. Fiddling my fingers as I hung my head low. Ashamed. "Y-You see... I kind of got sidetracked. H-Hahaha..." I laughed anxiously as I muffled the hair at the back of my head.

"Ho. So you mean, you've failed...?" I gulped. _Why is this happening to me again...?_

"Maa. I guess it can't be help. Let's go back already, Izana." She heaved a long sigh. Before resigning herself from pressing the issue further.

"E-Eh? That's it?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you thought that I'm gonna punish you for that? You can't be serious~"

"B-But, I failed to fulfill your request and the membership forms-"

"If you're talking about the membership forms, actually, I planned to give them from the start."

"What!?"

"I just thought that it might be great to test your resolve too, that's why I ordered you to come to Kajio High."

From the start, I should have known. Yet I was too into the thought of helping Taiga and Kuroko, I didn't notice it. Well, it is not like I am angry or anything. In fact, I was relieved. Relieve that Riko-san was actually planning to make them a full-fledged member right at the beginning. Although today I had experienced quite a roller coaster, it was worth it.

With that, I left the Kajio High's gymnasium with my coach as I tailed behind her. Smiling. Didn't even bother to look back to my life savior and his friends. Or should I say, I had already forgotten about them since ages ago?

"... They just left." Kobori said. Scratching his head as if whatever just happened was a dream.

"Ah... By the way, it's the first time a girl had treated you like that. Kise." Kasamatsu said to his junior, who was now back to his senses. Kise gazed at the retreating form of me, who had treated him indifferently; I didn't fawn over him. I bad-mouthed him. I talked vulgarly. I didn't sugar-coat my words or pretended. No annoying octave pitch or falsetto in my tone; I acted myself.

It was a first for the model to ever encountered someone like me.

Unknowingly, He pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk as his eyes sparkled with amusement. Fascinated. "You're right. She's... really intriguing."

* * *

**Ikeman= Good looking guy.**

**A/N: I know it's a bit early but, Merry Christmas! The reason why I'm saying this so early is because starting from this week, I will be busy. So there won't be any update from me until the Christmas is over. Sorrrrrryyyy~ That's why I tried to rush this chapter as quickly as I can. I hope my writing is still acceptable after all the rush.. /worried**

**Then, until next time. :)**

**P.S. I'm craving for reviews... I think I'm going to die from 'review' starvation... /sobbed**


	4. Kaijio VS Seirin

**Shout-out!**

**Ninja99**

**Hanna Takamura**

**Kintoki Kin**

**Cemre**

**Savage Kill**

**Thank you all for the reviews and feedbacks! I'm glad to know that you enjoyed my story and sharing with me about your thoughts. It really fueled me to write more! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Except for my OC-desu.**

* * *

_Mastering others is strength.  
__Mastering yourself is true power.  
__- Lao Tzu_

* * *

Kajio VS Seirin

**Third Person's POV**

"Woah. What's up with your eyes? I thought I just saw a zombie walking on day light." The gray haired girl gasped as she gazed upon a zombie-like figure standing beside her with red bloodshot eyes. Probably due to lack of sleep.

"Shut up, Izana." Kagami hissed. Stifling a few yawns that came along the way. "Don't tell me you're too anxious about your opponent today that you couldn't fall asleep, eh?" Izanami teased. Despite already knowing the answer. She snickered when she caught Kagami's veins throbbed from her taunts.

"Aren't you the one to talk? You looked like an undead who just crawled out of its own coffin." Kagami retorted. Leaning in closer on her to scrutinize the exact same red eyes as his and those pair of panda eyebags hovering down her eyes.

"**Shut your trap, Taiga.**" Izanami snapped back at the redhead with a fluent English and its accent. Oh, how she reminisced those days when she would curse in English and no one would give a damn- I mean, no one would care what she does or say. However in Japan, where mannerism, conservatism and modesty is highly emphasize on. She has to always mind her behavior whenever she's out. Much to her discontentment.

Anyhow, both of them were in no rights to criticize on the shape they were in.

When Kagami and Izanami were engaged in a sort of 'glaring contest' with lightning bolting through their fiery eyes, a familiar voice broke through them.

"Ah! There you are! Kurokocchi! Namicchi!"

"-_cchi_?" Surprised by hearing her name being called out in such a overly-familiar way and the unexpected suffix added behind her name. Izanami shifted her gaze now to the blondie with a disapproving look.

The reason for the gathering was that today is the day when Kaijio and Seirin's practice match begins. Thus, all the Seirin's main players, including the first years, Kagami and Kuroko were told to assemble outside the school gate of Kajio High.

"Kise-kun has the habit of adding the suffix '-cchi' to anyone he respected. As a sign of acknowledgment." Kuroko explained calmly. It seemed like he's fairly used to the way his former teammate address to him.

"I-I see..." Somehow, she doesn't feel the least bit of happy being respected by _him._ She gave out a long sigh. Before being greeted by a bright beam emitted from his gold orbs. "Namicchi! You should have bid us farewell before you left the other day! Mou~" Kise pouted. Flailing his arms around in an exaggerate manner.

The rest of the others all sweat-dropped comically. "W-Well, sorry about that. By the way, what are you doing here?" Izanami changed the subject quickly before he could launch another one of his _kawaii_ facial expression. Her heart couldn't afford to take it. As if a million worms were crawling underneath her skin. Just from the thoughts of it was enough to make the manager to puke out blood.

Her hatred in _ikeman_ is embedded deep in her DNA after-all. It's not easy to change.

"Ah! That's right! I came here to escort all of you to the gym. Let's go then~" Kise grinned. Interlocking his fingers and rested his hands at the back of his head as he lead them to the gym. _It's not like I've not gone there before though... _Izanami shrugged. But decided to keep those thoughts to herself and for now just let the model lead the way.

"Kurokocchi, you seriously don't want to re-consider transferring to our school and joining our team?"

"No thanks. I'm very content with the way I'm now." Kuroko rejected curtly. Swatting his hand in the air as a gesture of 'no'.

"Mou~ Do you know how much I've cried since you've turned me down since that day~?" Kise launched himself into the arms of Kuroko as tears trickled down his pretty face.

'_Why do I feel like I've seen this scene somewhere before...?'_ Izanami pondered as she tapped her finger under her chin. Then her mind traveled to the past when she had met Kuroko and Kise at the arcade. And everything else starts to connect. Maybe it's better if she hadn't recalled it...

That's right. The day before, he came to Seirin all of a sudden. Attracting all the _bees._ Meaning those fangirls, glue around him and bombarded their gym. Causing a huge ruckus in the process. Thence, their daily training routine were thrown off due to his unexpected appearance.

Izanami was being Izanami. She pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust and hid herself behind Kuroko. Distancing herself as far away from the blondie as she could through out the day.

It was the most disastrous and hectic day...

Izanami shook her head rapidly to halt herself from thinking yesterday's event. Because of the model, she had a nightmare of a horde of lustful fangirls chasing the soul out of her. She almost peed her pants when she awoke from her daunting dream. Hence, it explained why she's looking like a dead corpse this morning.

"Kagami." Kise has been ignoring Kagami's presence up till now, called out to him suddenly. Making the redhead raised his brow curiously, "What?"

"Be prepared. Because I will definitely crush you with everything I've got." Kise said with an ever serious tone and face he could muster. Izanami, who was just walking beside Kagami, widened her eyes for a fraction from seeing the change of attitude from Kise. At first, she thought that the air around him changed for a second there. Or it could be just her imagination playing a trick on her.

However, it doesn't change the fact that she was starting to feel unease about it...

**...**

"W-Wait. What's going on here...?" Riko mouth agape upon entering the gym where the match would be held; Only half of the court was open and the rest of the courts were all occupied with players practicing as per normal.

"Ah. You're finally here. I've been waiting for you." Takeuchi Genta. Kajio High basketball team's Coach welcomed them as he raised himself from the bench. The rest of the Seirin's were all dumbfounded as to what was going on with the half open court.

"As what you've seen, we will be playing on a half court. Since the non-regulars probably won't learn much by watching the match. I had them continued to train as per normal so that they wouldn't waste any time by watching an unnecessary match." He explained smoothly as if what he was doing were only natural.

All of Seirin's now twitched in agitation. Clearly didn't expect that they were being looked down _that_ much by their opponent. Izanami was now fuming and clenching her fist so tightly that her knuckles had gone pale from the lack of blood circulation.

_This shitty old fart..._

As if his speech earlier didn't make it clear to them. Coach Takeuchi then caught Kise changing into his uniform and stopped him immediately, "Kise, you won't be playing in the game. So change your school uniform back."

"E-Eh? Why?"

"Because if you play, it won't even be a match anymore."

_*Snap*_

"What the fuc-!" Koganei slapped his hand over Izanami's mouth just in time. It would be pretty bad if the Kajio's Coach had heard what she said. Silently, everyone expressed their gratitude through their faces to Koga. Making his self-confidence boost all the way to its peak as he gave a 'No problem' sign at his teammates.

"Why did you do that for, Koga-san!?" Izanami asked irritatingly after they had walked away from Coach Takeuchi's earshot. Unable to comprehend why did he stopped her after their opponents' Coach had made a fool out of them. She isn't going to let it slide just like that. She has to at least kick some lessons into that fatass of his.

"Calm down Nami-chan. You're not the only one who felt that way, you know? We're all suppressing our anger so that we could pay them back later in the game!" Izuki said as he tried to calm the raging manager down. Their opponents' remark seemed to have turned into a source of motivation for the Seirin's. Izanami was rendered speechless. She couldn't retort to Izuki after seeing the look on their team's faces; They will definitely teach him a lesson for taking them lightly.

Her lips that was supposed to twitch and frown, was now tugged into a faint smile. _If it's them, they will do it fine._

"Sorry everyone~" Kise apologized. Before he added on, "How 'bout you guys force that geezer to put me in? If you can't do that, then you can't say that you will defeat the Generation of Miracles so lightly." His taunts were mainly directed to Kagami. The redhead just grinned from his comment. "You don't have to say it. I was already planning to do so from the start."

**...**

"I could give two shits on fatso like him. Tsk." Izanami maliciously cussed under her breath as she bit her fingernail in annoyance. It seemed like the fury was still seething in her and won't die down for a while.

Riko, who was sitting beside her on a bench, was now trying hard to hold back her laughter from bursting through the stiff atmosphere. Once her chuckle has subsided, she massaged her aching temples as a smile curled up on her face. Who knew that the new appointed manager could be such a short-tempered?

"Izana, I understand how you feel. Don't worry though. We will prove that geezer wrong and made him swallow everything he had said back then. Trust _them._" Riko reassured the girl as she patted her shoulder. Well, it's not like she doesn't have faith in them. She's more prone to using her fist rather than sorting it out with other alternatives. Of course, Izanami wouldn't want to show this side of her unless it's necessary. That side of her doesn't look elegant at all. Izanami just gave a curt nod back to Riko.

Izanami now turned her attention back to the court. The regulars of Seirin and Kajio were all lined up in two single file and facing each others with the referee stood in between the two teams with a basketball in his hand.

_Taiga, Kuroko-kun, show them what you've got! Make them regret ever taken us lightly!_

Izanami closed her eyes shut. Pointing her two fingers to her head in an attempt of telepathy her thoughts to her childhood friend and the bluenette. Riko just sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly from her action.

_Beep!_

The sound of the whistle reverberated the court. Signaling the commence of the game.

"Yosh!" The game starts with Kajio getting the first possession of the ball. Which ended up Kajio on the offense and Seirin on the defense. However, it was short lived. While Kasamatsu, the captain of Kajio's team was organizing the offense, his ball was quickly stolen by Kuroko.

"What-!?" Unable to detect Kuroko's presence from the start of the game till now, Kasamatsu was completely caught off guard when Kuroko made his strike.

Kuroko then goes on a fast break as he dribbled through the opponents swiftly before passing the ball to Kagami.

Kagami caught the ball flawlessly and dunk it through the rim. Hard.

"Yosha! Did you see that, Izana!?" Kagami subconsciously called out to his childhood friend. It's an old habit of his. Since Izanami was always watching him played back in the states ever since he could remember. Whenever he won, he would find her beamed at him brightly with a toothy grin. Then jumped onto him with as much joy as he felt for his victory. Or even greater. However, his pride wouldn't allow him to say that he missed those days to anyone. Especially the girl he's facing now.

"You Bakagami! Look at what's in your hand!" Izanami face-palmed. She shook her head at her idiotic friend who only knew how to grin and was oblivious to the damage he had done.

Kagami looked at his hand and was shocked to see he had _broke_ the rim.

The game was soon paused due to an _accident_ caused by a certain redhead. All of the Seirin's now looked at the bold first year in awe. "Man! Nice dunk Kagami!" Koga commented with a thumbs up. Mitobe nodded in agreement and Hyuga was smiling softly as he wiped his sweats off his face with a towel.

"I wonder how much does a replacement hoop cost..." Kuroko said nonchalantly. Which earned a short gasp from the main culprit of the broken hoop. "W-We have to p-pay for that...?" Kagami gulped nervously. As if the logic of paying back something that he broke is foreign to him.

"That's right. Since you're the one who broke it, you will be the one responsible for it." Izanami said in a-matter-of-fact tone. Everyone all nod their head in approval as to what their manager had said.

"W-Wait! Why're all of you standing at her side now?!" Kagami swung his head left and right. Only to find himself all alone as everyone has without a doubt, made themselves clear that they won't help the poor guy by herding themselves at another corner. Drawing an invisible line between Kagami and them.

"But still, nice job on breaking it Taiga! It seems like my telepathy has gotten through that thick skull of yours~" Izanami slapped her hand hard on the redhead's back in excitement. Making the poor guy coughed in agony. She thought she heard him mumbled something but paid no heed to it and just continued smacking his back playfully.

She was beyond joy after seeing the distorted face of Coach Takeuchi to even realize Kagami could almost cough out blood from her monstrous smack.

"Woah! I can't believe you actually broke our rim so easilly!" Kise came and spoke to Kagami after putting on his jersey. Amazed by the performance earlier.

"So you're finally playing?" Izanami asked. Raising her brow as she waited the blonde to confirm her assumption.

"Yeah. Our Coach couldn't hold it down after what your boyfriend had just done to our hoop."

Everyone kept quiet afterward. Actually, no one dared to make a sound as all of them exchanged glances to one another. They had a rough premonition as to how the 'couple' would respond to such an absurdness.

This unusual silence was prolonged for a few seconds before a boisterous laugh broke through it.

"W-What... What the hell are you talkin' about blondie...? Oh my god. My stomach hurt so bad now~ Pffhahaha-!" Izanami was clutching her aching abdomen caused from excess laughing for dear life. Afraid that it might burst anytime soon. Tears slowly slipped through and cascaded down her face.

As for Kagami, he just stood there. Blank. Like a statue that has been frozen up by ice.

Kise scratched his cheek in confusion. Wondering whether he had spoken anything wrong to trigger such a reaction from them.

"Oi. Are you blind or something? There's no way this crazy bitch is my girlfriend- oof!" After his senses had returned to him, Kagami retorted with as much strength as he could. Only to get elbowed by his supposed _girlfriend _in the gut.

"Damn right. I should be the one saying that, you _boke_! I would rather drown myself than to have you as a boyfriend."

"So... you two are not dating?"

"HELL NO!" The short-tempered duo retorted with a disgusted face planted on them. As if what the model had said was the most outrageous thing they had ever heard in their lives.

As Izanami and Kagami started bickering just like any other days, Kise's lips was then pressed into a smile. No one knows what that smile meant, and not even himself knew why he was feeling relief. Like a huge boulder had just removed off from him.

"Kyaaa~ Kise-sama~!" Kise then snapped back to reality. Eyeing at the howling of fangirls swarming into the gym and situated themselves on the bleachers. Some were holding up banner with 'Kise-sama' carved on it, some were just chanting his name and squealing at the top of their lungs.

Kise began waving to his fangirls while putting up one of his fan-service smile that he always wear. Thanking them for coming and rooting for him.

"Izana, what's wrong?" Hyuga asked the manager worriedly. She has been trembling ever since those fangirls appeared in the gym out of nowhere.

"E-Eh...? A-Ah. I'm alr-right..."

_If you're alright. Then why are you hiding behind me...?_ The captain of Seirin Team sighed and sweat-dropped as he peered behind his back to see his frightened kohai tugging onto his jersey for her dear life. Whatever happened between her and those fangirls, he would never know. And he wouldn't want to know since it's probably something unpleasant.

"Stop waving to them! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu scowled. He warned the model as he hit the back of his head with no mercy. The veins were throbbing violently underneath his skin as he did so.

"T-That hurts, senpai! And you already did!" Kise cried. Clutching his head before his captain cruelly break it.

"He sure is popular... Anyways. Izana, let's go apologize to their Coach for the broken hoop." Riko called as Izanami and her both walked up to Coach Takeuchi. Bowing their heads.

"We're really sorry about breaking the hoop. We will definitely pay for that! Please forgive us!"

_Just kidding... who would apologize to a rude old fart like you! Bleeh~ _Despite Izanami was bowing her head along with her Coach. Her heart was shown otherwise. Making all sorts of mocking faces to the man before her imaginatively. She was proud of herself for having resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man.

"I'm sorry that we broke your hoop," Kuroko said as he appeared next to Izanami. "Since we can't play like this, can we use the full court instead?"

The three of them swore that they saw Coach Takeuchi twitched uncontrollably. As if he had a cramp on his face. Coach Takeuchi gritted his teeth in rage as he couldn't find himself making up any words. What a priceless expression he had.

'Nice one Kuroko-kun!' Izanami winked at the bluenette as she conveyed her message through her gray orbs. Unexpectedly, Kuroko nodded back at her. As if he had received her message.

**…**

The game has finally resumed and was now using a full court as per Kuroko had requested. The only difference other than the changing of court, was that the 'main cast' has joined the stage now.

Kise Ryota's present in the game has boost the morale and confidence in his team. Even worse, the match started with Kasamatsu got his possession of the ball again. He stood his ground and not letting any of his opponents to steal the ball away from him like last time.

"Kise!"

_When did he-!?_ Izanami's eyes were as big as saucers now. Kise penetrated Kagami's screen so easily and fast that she had no time to register everything that was happening in her head.

Kasamatsu passed the ball to the blondie in between Hyuga's legs and Kise caught it with ease. With him just standing under the hoop, he made no effort by jumping and gave a dunk hard enough to have the 'thud!' sound echoing through the gym.

"_Aho_! I told you to break the rim!" After the dunk, Kasamatsu came behind Kise and kicked his back.

"I'm sorry, senpai!" Kise wailed. His captain can be quite a devil from time to time...

At this time, Izanami noticed the smirk etched on Kagami's perspired face. Both of them knew very well Kise is strong. Stronger than Kagami himself. Yet he doesn't feel the least dejected by the huge gap between him and Kise. Instead, it backfired and fueled the redhead more as he realized that he still have much room to improve. The thought of it was enough to keep him going and stay motivated.

_That Bakagami... He really hasn't change. _Izanami chuckled slightly. All of a sudden, those uneasiness she had been feeling since they arrived at Kaijio, has gone away.

Seirin now gets the ball. They quickly returned the _favor_ with Kagami dunking with one of his own thanks to the pass from Kuroko.

"What a high-paced game..." Izanami muttered. Watching attentively on the court as the players run and dribbled on the floor back and forth. The friction between the floor and their shoes made a rather high pitch squeak. It sounded annoying at first. But as time passes by, those sounds became merge with the harsh breaths rushing in and out from their lungs. Fountain of sweats flowing down from their bodies endlessly.

"Yeah. If this keeps up..." Riko uttered. Furrowing her brows as she drifted into a deep thought. After a moment has passed, she immediately asked for a time-out.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Thank you." Izanami handed two water bottles to both Kagami and Kuroko. Both of them plopped themselves down onto the bench and started chugging down the water. It almost looked like they were walking on a desert for a week without water. The rest of the second years too, were beyond exhaustion and they could only use this little break they have to replenish their energy as much as possible.

"Kuroko-kun." The bluenette glanced up from the corner of his eyes to the owner of its voice calling out to him.

"You... Will you be okay if you keep on playing like this through out the game?" Izanami asked with hints of worries in her tone. She crease her brows when she noticed the amount of sweats Kuroko has been losing. It might also had something to do with the uneasiness she had felt earlier. She decided it would be best to check up on the bluenette before any thing worse could happen.

"Actually, I'm not okay." Kuroko deadpanned.

"E-Eh?"

"I probably can't use my misdirection for more than forty minutes due to the high-paced game." Kuroko stated calmly. However, this fact came too sudden for the senpais. As well as his partner and everyone in the team now.

Riko trot towards the Phantom sixth man, and whacked him on the back of his head.

"You fool! Why hadn't you told us sooner!?" Riko roared at the impassive man. Ignoring the huge red lump forming on his head.

"That's because you never ask." Kuroko replied monotonously. Indeed. All of them never ask him about it and Kuroko merely stated as a matter of fact. But to the ears of others, especially Riko, his words sounded as if he was rebelling. Hence, he got another lump formed on his head now.

"I'm going to strangle you to death!" Riko gave a headlock on Kuroko. Choking whatever breaths he had managed to suck in from a while ago.

Izanami watches the misfortune befall on Kuroko with sympathy. She then drew out a long sigh. Then joining the other senpais as they tried to break free of Riko's death grip off the poor freshman.

Before Riko could come up with a decent strategy, the time-out for them was up. With no other choice left, she sent Kuroko back to the game for the meantime. She also told the team to change their formation in the latter quarter in what little time they had remained in the time-out. With the objectives given by their Coach, the regulars set out to the court determinedly once again.

The game is just getting started.

* * *

**A/N: To all my dear readers, HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!**

**And sorry for the late update. I thought that I could finally start working on this chapter after Christmas, but something got in the way and that's why it was delayed. :(**

**And why do I feel that my writing skills has gone worse!? NOOO~ So sorry that if this chapter didn't live up to your expectation... Also, please excuse my grammatical errors... as I had already mentioned in my first chapt. English isn't my native language. /bowed**

**Comment. Suggestion. Question. Feedbacks. Constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated! Please do review so that I could keep this rusty brain of mine functioning. Thank you!**

**P.S. I had changed the title of this story! (I always have the tendency of changing the title of all my stories once. -.-) **

**-Soracchin**


	5. That's Why I Am Here

**-Shout-out!-**

**Savage Kill**

**x10TIMEx**

**Cemre**

**Destiny-Shadow-Blade**

**Guest-san**

**It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness**

**Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews! You don't know how much your reviews have made me smile and grinned! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Except for my OC-desu.**

* * *

_Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile._

_- Albert Einstein_

* * *

That's Why I Am Here

**Izanami's POV**

I, could never understand.

I, could never comprehend.

Of why the redhead is so infatuated with 'strong' and 'challenges'. Even being with him for so long, I still couldn't figure it out.

"_After all, life is about challenges! Without strong opponents, life isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win!"_

_That's right. This side of you, is precisely why I'm drawn to you._

Even if he has hit a wall, he won't despair. Even if he falls, he would definitely get back up again. Even if he's weak, he would always find a way to improve and get stronger. That is the type of man he is.

He was my first friend, who taught me about the meaning of life. The first color that was ever splashed and introduced into this monochrome world of mine; The Passionate Red.

Before I could drift further into my reverie, my mind was jerked back to reality by a low moan.

I rise up anxiously from the chair. Only to get disappointed, again.

All I could hear was the repetitive ticking sounds of a clock. Resonating deeply in the white, vacant room which reek of sterilization chemical.

I hung my head low as I clutched tightly on the rim of my skirt. Biting my bottom lip as I occasionally looked up to the bed in front of me.

_He's still not awake..._ Whenever I watched the boy lie motionlessly on the bed, I would feel a pang in my heart.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"... Uhm..." The bluenette groaned. My eyes widened as I quickly rise to my feet. Checking if he has regained his consciousness.

"Kuroko-kun! Can you hear me?" I asked anxiously. Worries plastered all over my features. Kuroko slowly peeled his eyes open. He scanned the surroundings with his half-lidded eyes, before landing on me.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Kaijio's Infirmary. You lose conscious during the second quarter after... being accidentally hit by blondie." I swallowed the lump that was formed in my throat during the lapse. Although it was a pure accident, I still couldn't shake myself off the shock about what happened a while ago.

During the second quarter, while Seirin goes for a fast-break and Kise rushes back. He swings his arm backward, accidentally hit Kuroko in the head due to his misdirection. Kise didn't know that Kuroko was standing there. He was as shock as everyone else when all of these occurs and could only stared at the bluenette as he watched him fell.

There were even blood oozing and dripping down to his eyes. Yet, Kuroko still insisted playing. His words weren't convincing because he falls to the ground soon after. Medic was called in and he was soon taken out from the court.

I was told by Riko-san to watch over the bluenette and report to her if anything goes wrong.

That was why, I had been staying with Kuroko in the Infirmary. Waiting for him to regain consciousness.

"I see." His hand reached towards the bandages wrapped around his head. "Izanami-san, how is the game going?"

"Well... The truth is, I've been told to keep watch on you ever since you were sent to the Infirmary. So I've no idea how the game is going either..." I replied as I hung my head low once again.

"W-Where are you going, Kuroko-kun!? Your wound are still-" I asked the bluenette in panic, as I watched him getting out of the bed when he was supposed to be lying down.

"Izanami-san, I'm already feeling well. There's no need to fret over it." He reassured me as he put up a faint smile. "But-"

"Aren't you curious about the game as well?"

"Yes I am-"

"Then let's go." Before I could protest, Kuroko has already finished putting on his jacket and was waiting for me by the door. _I just got dragged into his pace..._

I sighed in defeat. Although I knew why this match is important to Kuroko, that doesn't mean that he can neglect his health! What if he faints again?

Well, let's just hope that it won't come down to this.

I lifts my butt off the chair, before following Kuroko as we both headed out of the Infirmary.

**…**

"Kuroko-kun!? Why're you here? You shouldn't be up and walking about! And Izana, hadn't I told you to watch over Kuroko!?" There she goes. I knew I'm going to get an earful from our Coach the moment I let Kuroko do as he pleases.

"Izanami-san has nothing to do with this. I'm the one insisted to come and watch the game. And I'm already feeling well."

"Kuroko-kun..." My eyes were welling up with tears. With utter gratitude, I beamed brightly at the bluenette having defended me. Kuroko gave me a curt nod before going over to the bench and situated himself. I, too, follows and seated myself right next to him.

"If you say so." Riko sighed. Her attention now goes back to the court where the match were still on-going.

Kaijio was still leading. However, that was not the point. My eyes were glued on a particular player from our team with No.4 jersey; Hyuga Junpei.

All the second-years were going on the offensive. Showing off their teamwork and unyielding spirit. They all had betted their pride as a second-year on the line in this match. Now is the time to show everyone what Seirin is made of.

During the game, Koga-san gives Hyuga-senpai a screen. Which allows Izuki-san to send a pass to an open Hyuga. He shoots a three pointer and while Mitobe-san screens his opponent out, the ball goes in.

"Amazing...!" Impressed by the performance from the sophomores. I exclaimed as the delight on my face was mixed with surprise.

"Yeah." Kuroko chimed in as he agrees with me. Though he stays calm and quiet as always, I could tell that he was awed by the senpais' play. How he paid so much attention to their movements, a lift of their fingers, and their forms. Never miss out even a single detail from them.

I guess it was the first time both of us had seen our senpais played so vigorously from a spectator's view.

"But, the gap between us isn't shirnking..." I pointed out worriedly, as I looked at the score board on the referee's table.

"Indeed. Even though we have Kagami-kun guards Kise while second-years go on the offence. Without Kuroko-kun, it's really hard to turn the tables."

Riko has noticed the fact. That, without Kuroko, Seirin has little to no chance of winning. She peek at the bluenette beside her. If she asked Kuroko to play in his current state, she would be nothing but a demon.

As if sensing the Coach's dilemma, Kuroko voiced out. "Riko-san, please put me back into the game."

He said as he lifts himself up, albeit wobbling a little.

"What-!?" Coach and I yelled in sync at Kuroko for his recklessness. Just what the hell is he thinking!?

"Impossible! You can't play with your injury like this! Look. You're unsteady!" I blocked him as I spread my arms outstretched to prevent Kuroko from taking another step.

"But Coach said that I should go..." He retorted. Before Riko gave him a whack on the back. "Baka! I didn't say that! I said it would be bad IF you aren't in the game!"

"Then the more I have to go."

"You-"

"Please, Coach. I beg of you. Let me play." Kuroko pleaded. My arms fell limply to the sides as I looked into those oceanic orbs. I felt that if I looked into his eyes any longer, I would lose myself. Kuroko has made up his resolve. So do I. That's why I shouldn't be holding him back. I should let him go, if that's what he wished for.

"I made a promise. That I'll be Kagami-kun's shadow."

That's right. I've made a promise to the both of them, as well as myself too. That I will make the both of them the No.1 in Japan and bring our team to victory. So what meaning does it hold if we lose now?

Riko prodded her brow with her finger. Contemplated. Then, she looked at the bluenette with a serious expression. "Alright. But if I see anything dangerous I'm substituting you out."

"Do your best, Kuroko-kun." I smiled weakly at Kuroko. Encouragement and faith were the only things I could give to him at the moment. I should trust him.

"Thank you, Riko-san, Izanami-san." With that, he goes into the battlefield once again.

Things have definitely changed for the better once Kuroko has made his comeback. His misdirection activeness is back to the beginning again. He had successfully passed the ball around to our teammates and occasionally, he would steal the ball away from the opponent. Much to Kaijio's distress.

Seirin managed to close in on Kaijio with a tie. However, Kise isn't the type to give up that easily.

He powers up again and gets around Kuroko's steal and scores points for Kaijio.

"Neither one of them wants to give in, huh." I muttered to myself. Both Seirin and Kaijio were struggling for points. They would both tried to catch up with one another and surpass their opponent's points.

Before we knew it, the time remaining in the fourth quarter has gone down to mere seconds. It has turned into a race against time.

When Kasamatsu-san tried to shoot a three-pointer, he was abruptly stopped by Taiga by his monstrous jumping. "-I won't let you!"

"What the-!?" Kasamatsu gasped. Surprised by his appearance before him. Taiga then seized the chance and smacked the ball away from him.

Taiga goes for a fast-break with Kuroko as he dribbled the ball. But Kise was already waiting for them under the basket. "Come!"

Knowing there wasn't much time left, Taiga can't afford to take the risk by going up against Kise now. He swiftly passes the ball to Kuroko, who was just beside him. "Go! Kuroko!"

Kuroko caught the pass and was taking his stance for the shoot. He crouched his ankles, before jumping lightly as his arms stretched upwards. Throwing the ball for the alley-hoop.

Everyone held their breath, as they watched the ball swirled and flies towards the basket. I immediately stood up with Riko. Clasping both our hands tightly to one another as we swallowed down our gulp. Gluing our eyes onto the ball that holds our fate.

_Whoosh._

It goes in.

_Beep!_

The Seirin has won. We have won.

"W-We won..." The rest of the first-years who were seated at the bench, said as they jumped for joy at our victory.

"YOSHA!" Taiga shouted at the top of his voice. All their hardwork, their sweats, have finally paid off. The happiness on his face was indescribable. Kuroko merely wiped the sweats that were dangling on his chin with his hand as he stared at the score board. Huffing. The usual stoic face of his has melted, and was replaced by a genuine smile.

The second-years and everyone rushed and gathered themselves around the first-years aces. Ecstatic over our victory.

While everyone was celebrating their victory, I stood rooted to the ground away from them. Because I wanted to capture everyone's faces and etched this very moment in my heart. Forever.

"What're you dazing out for, Nami-chan!?" Heeding Izuki-san's call, I snapped out of my thoughts. The second-years and everyone were all glancing in my direction and smiling wholeheartedly all the while. They were calling for me.

My mouth curled into a pleasant smile. I sprinted with all my might towards them, and launched myself into the redhead with my 'Venus Crash'. Tackling him over.

"-Gah!" He toppled over the floor pathetically. I seated myself comfortably on him as if he was a cushion. As he lie dizzily on the floor, stars and birds were spinning round and round over his head.

Everyone stared at the poor guy in sympathy. But for the Seirin, they had seen better than this. They merely laughed and chuckled at the sight.

I grinned at the redhead as I poked the tip of his nose funnily while he was left defenseless.

_I am really glad that I, met you and Kuroko._

**…**

It was a blistering hot afternoon, as the sky was full of cotton-wool clouds. There stood a guy, who was trying to replenish his excess loss of water by drinking from the water tap. Once he is done, he wiped his mouth with a towel that was hanged around his neck.

He sensed a presence approaching him slowly. Assuming it would be his senpai who was sneaking up on him, he quickly ducked by clutching his head.

"... What are you doing?"

The blondie peered up at the source of its voice. He sighed in relief when he realized the person isn't his senpai, but the Manager of Seirin Team. Who he lost against just a while back.

"Please don't scare me like that, Namicchi! I thought it was Kasatmatsu-senpai trying to drag me back to practice again~" Kise pouted.

The outcome of the match actually came down a great shock on him. He has never lose to anyone outside of the Generation of Miracles. He was so conceited and confident in his skills to the fact that he thought there was no way a non-generation-of-miracle could beat him. Yet, he lost. I don't even want to imagine what kind turmoil the blondie is going through now.

Well, it's not like I am worried about him or anything. Just out of courtesy, I thought I should bid him a farewell before leaving. Since I didn't do it the last time I came here.

"That was a good game."

I commented as I crossed my arms over my chest. Kise blinked his eyes several times. Dumbfounded.

I twitched at his lack of response. And it took me quite an effort to talk to him up close like this since I couldn't stand _ikeman_.

"I said it was a good game. You deaf?" Impatience slowly seeping out of me as I squeezed the words out again.

The model gawked at me, as if I was the most interesting creature in the world. His sudden laugh broke through the awkward silence between us as I looked at him weirdly.

_Did he have a stomach ache?_

"-Haha... Sorry Namicchi! I'm just... glad." His expression had softened and was now grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you for saying that."

Now is my turn to turned speechless. I don't know what I had done to trigger such a reaction from him. Nor do I had any idea why he was laughing. But it seemed like he has gotten his spirit back. Which was more than enough.

"W-Well, I'm just stating a fact. There's nothing to thank me about." A shade of pink dusted on my cheeks as I avoided my eyes from his. Getting thanked by something as small as this wasn't in my calculation at all.

For some reason, I find the blondie ain't as annoying as I thought all_ ikeman_ would be. Once I got to know him, that is. But that doesn't implied that I have accepted _ikeman_! I still find them unbearable though.

"Izana! We're going back!" I jolted up when Hyuga-senpai called from afar. "O-Oh!" I replied hastily.

"Then, I'm going." I told the model before turning my heels and jogged to where the group was waiting for me at. Instead, I stopped mid-way on my tracks.

"Let's meet again at Interhigh!" I yelled from across. Catching the blondie's attention.

Kise grinned before shouting back a reply. "Ah! But we won't go easy on ya the next time we play!"

"Like hell we need you to go easy on us!"

After bidding farewell with Kise, I resumed my running. As I run, I brushed past a certain man. A guy who doesn't look like he's from Kise's school. I cast a quick glance at the man; Four-eyed, tall, and he held a what seemed like a toy frog in his hand. His fingers were taped neatly with bandages. Though I doubt he did that because of injury.

_What a weirdo..._

We paid no mind to each other's presence as we simply went our separate ways. For now, we need not know each others. Until the time comes for us to cross our path once again.

**…**

"Pardon me?" I asked for what seemed like an umpteenth time. If my ears weren't playing tricks on me, then I must be daydreaming again.

"I s-a-i-d~ We are going to the restaurant that serves 4kg of steak for free. But we have to finish in 30 minutes or else we will pay 10,000 yen each if we fail." Riko said as she drooled at the mention of 'steak'.

It has been decided that even though we didn't have enough money, we still wanted to celebrate our win on the Kaijio match. So our demonic Coach, has suggested yet another preposterous idea.

"There's no way we could finish all of that!" The second-years and some first-years, (excluding Kuroko and Taiga) were all strongly against it. They know their stomach and appetite well. Even if it was after an intense match when they were famished and ravenous for food to fill their growling stomachs. There's no way they could stuff all of that into them!

"You can count me out. I'm on a diet." I said as I put up some distance between Riko and I. Fats is our girls biggest nemesis in our lives. There's no way I'm going along with her plan. Though I could say the otherwise for a certain gluttony redhead.

"Mou! Stop being such a party-pooper, Izana! Even if we can't finish our plates, we can always leave it to the guys!"

"WHAT-!?" All the males were making an uproar and complaining at the Coach's prejudice.

"_Right...?_"

They gulped. And cowered in fear. With a change of tone and aura, the Seirins became as meek as a lamb under Riko's clutches. I'm so glad that I was born as a girl at this moment.

By the time we realized it, we had already reached the restaurant Riko had mentioned. "C'mon! Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!" Riko said as she pushes everyone in against their wills. After everyone has walked in, albeit rather reluctantly. Kuroko, Taiga and I then followed suit.

* * *

"I give up..."

No more than a few minutes had passed, and Kuroko is already down. He throws up his towel as a white flag for surrender.

I shouldn't be the one to talk. Since I was no better than the bluenette in any ways- bleurgh!

My face was green and pale. It was the fifth plate and I could already felt my stomach protesting as the bile rise up in my throat. I covered my mouth before running out of the restaurant at lightning speed. To prevent making a scene at a public dining place by puking all over, of course.

I don't know about Bakagami. But if it's him, he would definitely suck all of our leftovers up dry like a vacuum in no sweats.

"Phew... It's a waste that I vomited everything's out though..." I mumbled lowly to myself as I came out of the public washroom. Sighing.

As I turned around the corner to go back to the restaurant where everyone was, I spotted Kuroko and Kise standing outside of the restaurant.

Instinctively, I hid myself behind a concrete wall. Though there wasn't a need for me to act so secretive about.

I saw them leaving the place and head to somewhere else. _Should I follow them...?_ I pondered. I definitely did not want to be mistaken as some sort of stalker, gets reported to the police and leave a record on my seemingly bright future.

But damn! My curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it, I was already hiding behind a trunk. I hoped the idiom 'Curiosity killed the cat.' doesn't apply to me. Although I am not a cat.

Due to the distance, I was unable to hear their conversation well. But I could at least made out a few words from it. Such as; Midorima. Match. Generation of Miracles.

And that was all I heard.

Getting greedier and impatient, I scurried cautiously over and crouched behind the bush. Which was much nearer to them.

"Why did you disappeared during our last year's championship game, Kurokocchi?"

"I don't know either. However, one thing I knew was, I hated basketball back then."

_So, they were talking about their past..._ I brushed off some twigs that got in the way as I pressed my ears forward.

"But, Kagami-kun is different. His attitude towards basketball is genuine. And I could feel his bottomless passion in basketball. That's why, I've decided to become his shadow. And I will make him the light."

Kuroko said determinedly. I silently applaud the bluenette in my heart. I didn't know that he respects Taiga to such extent.

Kise raised his brows. Still looked confuse. "I don't quite get it. But someday, when Kagami reaches the level of the 'Generation of Miracles', he will drifts apart from the team-"

"There's no way that would happen!"

On the spur of the moment, I retorted the blondie without a second thought. Both of them batted their eyelids dumbfoundedly at me as I froze up after exposing myself.

_Shit. _I cussed inwardly.

"A-Ano, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation! I-It's just that I couldn't find the timing to come out right..." I slapped myself mentally. Well, it's not my fault that I'm such a bad liar!

I laughed sheepishly as I scratched my cheek with my forefinger. Trying to conceal the embarrassment I had gotten myself into.

"Namicchi! So you've heard our conversation, huh?"

"M-Maa, only the latter. I guess?"

"Then, what do you think about Kagami's strength? How could you be so sure that he wouldn't drifts apart from the team, when all of us, the generation of miracles all drifted apart and becomes what we are now?"

Kise asked. My statement from earlier seemed to have piqued his interest. Kuroko, too, focused his eyes on me. Waiting for my response.

I stared into the space for a while. Before my shoulders slumped as I let out a long, deep sigh. "If he ever starts getting all high and mighty or 'emo' because of his tiny-little-booger powers. I'll smack the balls out of him. Simple."

I replied with a straight face. Kise sweat-dropped from my respond while Kuroko stays unfazed as always.

"And I'll do that as many times, so long as I'm alive. That's the reason why I'm here in the first place. To prevent that from ever happening."

My expression turned serious as I looked at the two man standing before me. It seemed like my last statement had rendered both of them speechless. Kise was taken aback by the answer as he stood gaping at me. Whereas Kuroko merely looked at me impassively. Though I swore I saw him widened his eyes for a fraction just a moment ago.

"Huh? Izana? Kuroko? What are you doing here? And why are _you_ here?"

Speak of the devil.

Taiga showed up just at the right timing. Really, I didn't want him to hear what I had just said. Because, it probably sounded 'out-of-character' from his perspective.

Kise sauntered over to Taiga's side, and patted his shoulder. "Man. You're one lucky fellow. I'm so jealous of you..." Kise whispered in his ear. So that their conversation were inaudible to outsiders. However, the redhead just gave him a perplexed look. Didn't know where the conversation was going or where did it came from.

As clueless as always.

"P-Please give the ball back!" A voice caught my attention as my gaze traveled to an open basketball court located just beside the playground.

There was a group of highschool thugs towering over a few of the other students. Judging their physiques, they are probably middle-schoolers. And Thug A has had his hand on a basketball which I think it belongs to the middle schooler boy.

"Huuuuh? You want your ball back? No problem, but you have to get the shit out of 'ere." Thug B demanded unreasonably from the younger boy with his harsh tone.

"N-No way...! We came here first..." The timid boy muttered shakily. His feet were trembling as he could barely stand. He was too intimidated by the gang's appearance and their crude words.

"So~? Now we want to use the courts, so you brats should just go home and be a good lil two shoes!"

The thugs were snickering away as they herd themselves around those middle-schoolers. Enjoying themselves as they see the victims shrank back in fear and cowered before them. As if that wasn't enough, one of the thug screamed some incoherent threat at the boys. Overcome with fear, one of the boy fell to his knees.

_Ka-cha!_

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?"

The bunch of thugs spun their heads upon hearing camera shutter sound. And spotted me not from afar, taking proofs of their dirty deeds.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking pictures."

"You bitch-!"

The thugs looked at me ferociously and gritted their teeth. Their expression soon turned into a lecherous look after they had took a closer look on my body. Some even whistled as they gave sly looks amongst themselves.

The thugs then strolled leisurely to me. Like a predator has found its prey.

"Hey there missy~ Alone~?" Thug C leaned in closer as he leered at me from head to toe, snatching away my phone in the process. "Why not come play with us~? We won't disappoint you~" Thug D had his hand on my wrist. I grimaced in pain when his hold on me tightened. I tried jerking his hand off from me but it was futile.

They might be hooligans but they're still guys. I should have thought twice about confronting them. I underestimated their strengths.

"Please let go of her."

"Huuuh? Who the fuck are you?"

_Kuroko-kun-!_

"Please stop harassing her. She's in pain, can't you see that? And also, please return the ball to the boy."

Kuroko said impassively. Which earned a few twitch from the thugs. Just when one of the thug wanted to grab Kuroko's collar, someone stepped in between them.

"What a coincidence. We would like to play with you as well~ Now, could you please release your grip on her? Ne?"

Kise and Taiga stood in front of me. Taiga had his hand clenched onto the thug's arm who grabs me. I don't know how much force he was putting, but I could see the thug winced terribly in pain. As if his arm was going to break. With no choice, the thug then slowly released me from his vice-like grip. I soothed my wrist repeatedly, hoping it would rub away its soreness. _That's going to leave a bruise..._

"...Tch." One of the thug clicked his tongue annoyingly. They slowly backed away hesitantly from the sight of Taiga and Kise. However, since they have more numbers than ours, they soon regained their posture and hostility.

"Let's have a match. We don't mind if it's 5 against 3. If you guys lose, you have to leave the court and return the ball back to them. If we lose, we will do anything you ask of. How 'bout that?"

Kise suggested. He spun the basketball in a circular motion that was resting on his finger. The smug was glowing on his face. Whereas Taiga, he was cracking his knuckles and warming up. I couldn't see his face quite clearly from my position. But, he somehow looked... pissed?

"Izanami-san, please leave it to us." Kuroko said as he adjusted his wristband. Just like how he always did before going onto a match.

I blinked my long-lashed eyes disbelief at the trio. Baffled. Then, the corner my mouth twitched upwards. I couldn't believe a day would come when the three of them would be playing side by side like this.

"Okay."

I sauntered over to the bleacher and seated there as I was told to. Waiting eagerly for the tragedy to befall on those brainless thugs, who didn't know what they were playing with.

I mindlessly looked up at the sky while the trio were busy crushing down the 'ants'. It was filled of mackerel clouds, crimson and amber-tinted. As I watched the clouds drifting about, an image of blue, yellow, and red flashed into my mind. Just like the color of the sky now.

The calming blue, the glorious yellow, and the passionate red. It was only a matter of time before all of the colors assembled together and forms a rainbow. A rainbow which was once broken into pieces, and thought it couldn't be mend.

* * *

**A/N: Shin-chan has finally made his debut! Lol. Although there wasn't much scenes about him. But no worries! He will appear more in the next 1-2 chapters soon. **

**A _'dere _Nami... Kufufu. I kind of made her a little tsundere-like in this chapt. Since I think it fits quite well with her character. :3**

**Also, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! (Which is just a week from now) :D**

**Reviews, Suggestion, Question, Feedbacks, Constructive criticism, are all welcome and gladly appreciated! ****It would make my day if you could kindly leave a review before leaving. ^^**

**Thank you!**

**P.S. I've put up statuses for all my stories in my profile. Which includes Gray Memory. Do check it out if you wanna know the progress of my updates. :)**


End file.
